HOME
by rivaicchi
Summary: "Perjodohan ini membuatku muak! Aku hanya mencintai Lee Daehwi bukan si keparat Park Jihoon!", "Jinyoung, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Walaupun setiap hari kau mencaciku, menghinaku, merendahkanku, aku akan terus mencintai Bae Jinyoung." Namun, apakah penyesalan akan datang terlambat? Pairing: Winkdeep, Guanho, Jinseob, Winkbugi, and...(?) Rated : T-M.
1. Chapter 1

Home

Chapter 1

Produce 101's fanfiction starring Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Samuel Kim, Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin and Lee Daehwi.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Aku hanya minjam mereka di fanfic aku:(

Pairing : Jinyoung x Jihoon, Samuel x Jihoon , Jinyoung x Daehwi, Samuel x Daehwi, Guanlin x Seonho

Rate : T-M

Genre : ANGST ANGST ANGST TERUTAMA UNTUK JIHOON

AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

Copyright©rivaicchi 2017

Guys disini umurnya begini

Jihoon, Hyungseob : 21

Jinyoung, Daehwi, Guanlin, Woojin : 20

Jonghyun : 23

Seonho dan Samuel : 19

Anggap aja ini udah tahun 2020

xXx

 **"Bagiku tidak apa kok. Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bosan padaku.. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku."**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk Lee Daehwi"**

" _ **Kau dengan seenaknya menyiksa Jihoon-hyung dari batin bahkan fisiknya. Apa kurang hyung untuk lelaki tidak tahu berterimakasih padamu? Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dengan tega dan brengseknya, kau berselingkuh dihadapan istrimu sendiri. Disaat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus kedua orang tuamu, mengorbankan waktunya untuk memikirkanmu, dengan santainya kau bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki itu! Brengsek! Mati kau bersama kekasih jalang-ku, Lee Daehwi. Aku akan merampas hyung darimu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Jangan bermain api denganku, Bae Jinyoung."**_

 _Dua._

Angka yang genap, bukan?

Bae Jinyoung, pada saat aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku benar-benar merasakan bahwa kau adalah takdirku.

Kita selalu bersama.

Tidak ada yang menggangu.

Tapi, semenjak kedatangan lelaki perebut itu, lelaki yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri kedalam kisah cinta kita, angka manis yang bernama _'dua'_ itu sudah berubah.

 _Tiga._

Angka yang ganjil, bukan?

Tidak akan ada pasangan abadi yang tercipta dari angka ganjil tersebut.

Satu orang yang datang berkedok muka manis menjijikan itu hanya akan merusak keindahannya.

Untuk itu aku harus melenyapkannya. Dan mengubah angka ganjil itu menjadi angka genap yang seharusnya.

Aku ingin mengatakan "Matamu hanya untuk melihatku". Tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatakan itu dengan lantang padamu di akhir cinta yang terbelit ini.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu tak bisa hanya melihatku saja?

Apa seorang Park Jihoon saja tidak cukup untuk Bae Jinyoung?

Apa aku saja tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan hatimu?

Kenapa kamu lebih memilih Lee Daehwi?

Kenapa Ia lebih memilih.. orang tidak tahu berterimakasih yang sudah kutolong dari kesengsaraannya?

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki manis dengan surai berwarna coklat muda, mata bulat layaknya seorang rusa, pipi gembil berwarna merah, hidung mancung dan bibir kissable berwarna cherry memasuki gerbang universitas diiringi dengan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi universitas tersebut. Disampingnya terdapat lelaki tampan tanpa ekspresi bersurai hitam, wajah yang mungil dengan aura gloomy yang memancarkan sisi dominannya terhadap siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut. Kedua pasangan lelaki manis dan tampan tersebut adalah Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung yang notabene adalah teman semenjak kecil. Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat serasi. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya adalah pasangan terpopuler disekolah karena _visual_ mereka yang mematikan. Park Jihoon saat ini menduduki bangku semester 6 perkuliahan, sedangkan kekasihnya, Bae Jinyoung yang lebih muda darinya menduduki bangku semester 4. Meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah lepas akan satu sama lain, selalu pergi kemana-mana berdua, berangkat kuliah bersama, pulang kuliah bersama. Sebenarnya hal tersebut karena paksaan seorang Park Jihoon.

Pria manis bernama Jihoon itu memang anaknya manja, keras kepala dan sangat posesif terhadap Jinyoung-nya.

Lelaki manis tersebut mengelayut di lengan Jinyoung dan berkata dengan suara imutnya, "Jinyoung-ie~~ Aku kangen banget."

Jinyoung menautkan alisnya kesal. Kesal?

"Kita selalu bertemu setiap detik, hyung. Bagaimana bisa kamu kangen aku?" Tanyanya datar.

Jihoon menatap heran ekspresi datar Jinyoung namun tersenyum, "Aku kan tunanganmu. Memangnya kangen kamu itu tidak boleh ya?".

Pertanyaan itu tidak digubris oleh Bae Jinyoung saat netra matanya menangkap seorang lelaki manis lain yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Senyum mulai mengembang dari ujung bibir tipis seorang Bae Jinyoung.

Park Jihoon sadar akan hal itu.

Namun ia tidak peduli dan makin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya kepada Jinyoung sambil menyapa sahabatnya yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Hai, Daehwi." Sapa Jihoon lembut.

"Halo, Jihoon-Hyung dan Jinyoung.." Sapanya sambil menatap eratan tangan Jihoon pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yang sadar akan tatapan Daehwi melepas eratan Jihoon dengan kasar.

"Hyung, aku dan Daehwi harus segara masuk kelas. Dosen pasti sudah mau masuk. Ayo, Daehwi-ah." Jinyoung pergi berlalu dengan Daehwi yang membungkuk kepada Jihoon.

Samar-samar Jihoon dapat melihat kedua lelaki yang berlalu dari dirinya dan saling menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Park Jihoon, lelaki manis yang mempunyai predikat sempurna. Wajah tampan? Check. Wajah manis? Check. Sikap yang baik? Check. Kaya-raya? Check. Mempunyai pacar yang sempurna? Check.

Ia punya semua, karena itulah banyak orang yang kagum sekaligus iri dengan gaya hidup Park Jihoon. Jihoon memang kaya raya, tetapi ia tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan duitnya. Berbeda dengan tunangannya. Senyuman selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya, nampaknya hidupnya selalu diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan, benarkah kebahagiaan selalu mewarnai hidupnya?

"Lihat, Park Jihoon sendirian lagi. Kau tidak lihat? Bae Jinyoung tadi berpegangan tangan sama Lee Daehwi teman sekelasnya. Kurasa memang Jinyoung tidak suka dengan orang sempurna seperti Jihoon, pasti muak dan membosankan ya."

'Sempurna? Apanya?' Jihoon terkekeh lirih mendengar obrolan-obrolan murid lain tentangnya.

 _ **"Ya aku juga lebih memilih Lee Daehwi. Lee Daehwi menurutku lebih manis dan natural dan kurasa Park Jihoon itu munafik. Fans-fansnya memanggilnya sebagai malaikat, padahal menurutku dia bukan malaikat."**_

'Mana ada manusia yang menyerupai malaikat. Aku-pun tidak sebaik yang kalian kira.' Ujar Jihoon dalam hati.

Jihoon menghiraukan omongan-omongan tidak penting tersebut dan memasuki kelasnya.

"Halo, selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapanya lembut saat ia memasuki kelas lalu dibalas dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

 **"PARK JIHOOOOOOOOOOOON!"** Jihoon seketika menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya yang berisik, Ahn Hyungseob berlari kearahnya.

"Jahat kemarin kamu tinggalin aku ya! Mentang-mentang ada kencan sama si _anak emo!_ " Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku berani bersumpah kemarin aku tidak sedang kencan dengan Jinyoung. Kemarin aku menemani Seonho mencari kado untuk si Lai." Balas Jihoon.

Mana mungkin dia kencan dengan Jinyoung? Jinyoung saja susah sekali dihubungi.

Hyungseob mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jihoon dan berbisik, "Aku melihat si brengsek dan si sok imut tadi bergandengan tangan."

"Salah lihat kali." Timpal Jihoon menolak kenyataan.

"Ah, terserahlah. Sudah capek aku menjelaskan brengseknya Bae Jinyoung tapi tidak dihiraukan. Sempat bingung kok kamu tega memutuskan lelaki _perfect_ seperti Kak Jonghyun untuk lelaki urakan seperti Bae Jinyoung."

"Hal itu juga bisa dikatakan padamu yang menyia-nyiakan Lai Guanlin untuk lelaki dingin cuek seperti Park Woojin." Balas Jihoon sengit.

Mulut Hyungseob menganga, "Hey! At least sekarang kan dia sudah sama adik tiri kamu yang imut itu."

"Malah kamu buat adikku menderita mengejar lelaki seperti Lai Guanlin." Pelotot Jihoon pada Hyungseob.

"Heran. Kita bertiga benar-benar terjebak dalam labirin cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya?" Kekeh Hyungseob. "Tapi soal Park Woojin, aku benar-benar serius, Hoon."

Jihoon tidak menghiraukan perkataan sahabatnya. Ia duduk termenung sambil mamandang keluar kelas.

 _'Kapan kira-kira Jinyoung bisa memandangku?'  
_

* * *

Daehwi dan Jinyoung memasuki kelas mereka dan dihadiahi teriakan oleh murid-murid di kelasnya.

Jinyoung melepaskan tautannya dari Daehwi dan berbisik, "Sana duduk. Kamu pasti cape kan jalan dari rumah? Maaf ya, sayang aku gak bisa jemput kamu tadi. Jihoon maksa." _  
_Seketika wajah Daehwi memerah, "Gak apa, kan kasihan Kak Jihoon." Ia pun beranjak ketempat duduknya.

" _Wow, dude! Way too obvious!_ Berani gandengan tangan sekarang?" Teriak Park Woojin sambil merangkul pundak Jinyoung.

"Sengaja. Ngerti, kan?" Ucapnya datar.

Woojin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Rumit banget kisah cintanya. Kadang kasihan juga sama Kak Jihoon."

" _Lo ngaca deh."_ Balas Jinyoung.

Woojin balas natap datar. Pandangannya berubah kearah lelaki tampan berdarah Taiwan yang baru masuk kelas.

" _Yo,_ Lai Guanlin." Sapa Woojin ke Guanlin.

Bae Jinyoung, Park Woojin, dan Lai Guanlin. Ketiganya adalah pangeran dari Universitas Seoul dan merupakan idola bagi para gadis dan bahkan lelaki disana. Sebenarnya dalam kelompok mereka ada satu lagi, Joo Haknyeon. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu masih _ngecengin_ salah satu adik kelas yang menjadi _hot issue_ tahun ini selain Yoo Seonho, Lee Euiwoong di kelas adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Telat _lo_ , Lai? Nganterin Seonho dulu ke kelasnya, ya?" Tanya Woojin.

"Iya." Jawab Guanlin singkat sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Dingin amat. Masih mikirin mantan?" Goda Woojin.

"Mantan kesayangan _gua_ demennya sama _lo_."

" _Gua_ gak demen. Ambil aja, _gua_ masih normal. Masih suka _ngenyot_ payudara."

"Hyungseob itu baik, ceria, suaranya berisik tapi bikin adem." Jelas Guanlin.

"Bodo intinya gak demen. Capek gua diintilin cowo _macem_ pelacur."

 _ **BUK!**_

Guanlin mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul mejanya, "Sekali lagi _lo_ ngomong gitu, _gua_ marah, Jin."

Woojin memutar bola matanya, " _Lo_ kalau masih sayang Hyungseob, jangan kasih harapan palsu ke Seonho. Setidaknya _gua_ engga kasih harapan palsu ke orang yang suka sama _gua_ , macem _lo_ berdua."

Woojin menatap temannya yang satu lagi, Bae Jinyoung.

Woojin heran, kenapa dua temennya ini tega nyakitin perasaan Park Jihoon dan Park Seonho. Apalagi keduanya kakak-adik.

Tapi terkadang Park Woojin memang tidak bisa ngaca.

.

.

.

Awan menyatukan ion positif dan negatif. Menghasilkan kilatan cantik—namun menegangkan tanpa suara. Disusul gemuruh yang dihasilkan dari lompatan elektron yang menembus batas isolasi udara.

Jihoon menatap kearah luar jendela. Cuacanya buruk sekali.

Hawa dingin menjalar ke seluruh bagian dari pemilik tubuh kecil. Mendung. Berbeda sekali dengan hari itu. Meski telah beberapa tahun berlalu, hari tersebut adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

Hari itu?

Iya. Hari itu.

Hari dimana ia bersumpah akan tetap mencintai Bae Jinyoung.

* * *

 _29 Mei 2012._

 _"Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saranghae, Jihoon-hyungie! Saengil chukkae hamnida!"_ Seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun datang membawa kue sederhana yang dicampur dengan potongan-potongan strawberry, dilapisi krim vanilla, dan hiasan lucu diiris rapi di atas kuenya yang juga diberi toping cherry, menjadi sangat cantik.

Park Jihoon, bocah manis berpipi gembil merah yang dinyanyikan lagu ulang tahun tersebut sentak kaget. Ia melihat Bae Jinyoung, temannya yang lebih muda darinya memberikan kue ulang tahun yang menurutnya sangat cantik tersebut.

"Jinyoung-ie! Kamu mengagetkan aku.. Hihi, kuenya indah!" Matanya bersinar indah.

"Tiup lilinnya, hyung. Berikan permintaan kamu untuk kedepannya."

"Aku tidak punya harapan apa-apa, Baejin sayang." Jawabnya.

Jinyoung menatapnya dengan sinis. Wajah itu... menunjukkan kemarahan—ah, tidak—lebih tepatnya kekhawatiran.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Cepat, tiup lilinnya. Nanti lilinnya mati." Ucapnya memaksa.

"Iya-iya." Jihoon akhirnya menurut dan,

 _Syut._

Jihoon meniup 13 lilin yang tertera diatas kue cantik tersebut.

"Apa yang hyung harapkan?" Tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

"Rahasia dong?" Goda Jihoon sambil terkekeh.

Jinyoung hanya mendecak kesal dan menaruh kue tersebut kedalam kotaknya dan mulai duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Hyung, kabur lagi dari rumah?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Apakah tempat tersebut bisa dikatakan rumah, Jinyoung-ah?" Jihoon menatap Jinyoung dengan senyum paksaan dan air muka yang sedih.

"Hyung.. setidaknya dirumah masih ada Seonho, kan.." Ucap Jinyoung seraya menyemangati Jihoon.

 _Kau bercanda ya, Bae Jinyoung?_

Jihoon tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jinyoung, "Jinyoung-ah. Ingat tempat ini?"

Jihoon menunjuk sebuah bangku taman usang yang sepi dan tidak diduduki siapapun. Bangku taman tersebut dikelilingi sebuah padang bunga yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan ada sedikit ilalang yang tumbuh liar.

"Jinyoung-ie. Kamu membuat janji disitu. Jangan lupakan itu.." Senyum Jihoon.

"Kamu berjanji kamu akan selalu menjadi _**rumah-ku**_." Timpalnya.

Kedua iris mata Jinyoung menatap Jihoon. Oh, Jinyoung masih kecil. Ia masih belum mengerti dan hanya mengiyakan perkataan Jihoon dengan polos.

Ia membuat janji tersebut karena kenaifannya.

 _ **Tanpa berfikir panjang akan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan.**_

* * *

 _ **Jadi inilah fanfic aku sebelum episode terakhirnya Produce 101 season 2. Guys, siapapun yang bakalan masuk top 11, jangan dibenci, disayangi ya guys.**_

 _ **Lanjut gak? Tapi harus dihargai. Review ya biar semangat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

HOME

Chapter 2

Produce 101's fanfiction starring Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Samuel Kim, Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin and Lee Daehwi.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Aku hanya minjam mereka di fanfic aku:(

Pairing : Jinyoung x Jihoon, Samuel x Jihoon , Jinyoung x Daehwi, Samuel x Daehwi, Guanlin x Seonho

Rate : T-M

Genre : ANGST ANGST ANGST TERUTAMA UNTUK JIHOON

AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

 **Firstly aku mau ngomong ini bukan ff remake ;; Jadi tadina aku mau buat mereka semua anak SMA tapi ini mau jadi rated M jadi aku buat jd anak kuliah aja TT**

Copyright©Rivaicchi 2013

 **"Bagiku tidak apa kok. Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bosan padaku.. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku."**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk Lee Daehwi"**

" _ **Kau dengan seenaknya menyiksa Jihoon-hyung dari batin bahkan fisiknya. Apa kurang hyung untuk lelaki tidak tahu berterimakasih padamu? Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dengan tega dan brengseknya, kau berselingkuh dihadapan istrimu sendiri. Disaat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus kedua orang tuamu, mengorbankan waktunya untuk memikirkanmu, dengan santainya kau bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki itu! Brengsek! Mati kau bersama kekasih jalang-ku, Lee Daehwi. Aku akan merampas hyung darimu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Jangan bermain api denganku, Bae Jinyoung."**_

Takdir tak berujung antara kita,

Berhenti disini,

Bahkan walau kita hidup di tangisan yang berkepanjangan ini.

.

.

.

Hari itu, sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Jihoon yang masih berumur 7 tahun hilang entah kemana. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun yang sudah berpisah bersatu sebentar untuk mencari anaknya, Park Jihoon. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Samuel dan Seonho yang masih berumur 5 tahun menangis habis-habisan dan Jonghyun yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya berusaha menenangkan semuanya.

Tepatnya pada siang hari, saat ia sedang berpencar mencari Jihoon entah karena insting ia datang ke taman sepi yang jarang didatangi orang-orang. Disana ia melihat hyung-nya merangaki bunga-bunga di bangku usang tersebut.

Di kepala mungilnya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih yang ia bentuk menjadi mahkota bunga yang indah. Sebuah senyum sedih terukir di wajah manisnya.

Jinyoung mendekatinya, "Hyung, ngapain disini?"

Jihoon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jinyoung dan fokus merangkai bunga yang ia petik.

"Hyung, tidak dengar Jinyoung?" Lirih Jinyoung.

"Hyung dengar. Tapi hyung tidak menolak untuk mendengar." Ia masih tersenyum.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Jinyoung-ie kesini pasti karena ingin membujuk hyung pulang?"

"Benar. Hyung, kasihan Samuel, Seonho dan Jonghyun-Hyung mencari hyung kemana-mana. Bahkan Ahjussi dan ahjumma ju-"

Jihoon memotong perkataan Jinyoung, "Apa itu rumah?"

"Hyung tidak mempunyai sebuah rumah, Jinyoung-ah."

"Maka aku akan menjadi rumah hyung!" Sela Jinyoung mantap. "Aku sayang hyung. Ayuk pulang?" Senyum merekah di wajah Jinyoung.

Jihoon yang kebingungan dengan sikap bocah yang sudah ia anggap adik itu menatap Jihoon dengan heran dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih imut.

Tangan kecilnya terulur dan menyentuh sisi wajah gembil Jihoon, membuat sosok kecil itu sedikit tersentak dan membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Netra Jihoon kembali menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya dan ditambah dengan rona pipi yang memerah. Ia menerima uluran bocah tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan Jinyoung yang notabene lebih pendek dari dirinya.

Ia memeluk Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ie. Janji, ya? Kalau begitu.. mulai sekarang Jinyoung hanya milik Jihoon." Ia mempererat dekapannya.

Sedikit yang Jinyoung tahu. Bahwa hal tersebut adalah ranjau bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah." Disana Hyungseob duduk. Tepat didepan mejanya. Membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon.

"Kenapa?" Balas Jihoon cuek.

"Ih, kalau sama aku cuek banget! Kalau sama si Baejin manja minta ampun!" Rengeknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu ngelamunin apa sih? Tanya Hyungseob. Akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya suka melamun. Ia jadi takut.. sahabatnya kenapa-napa. Apalagi ia tahu rahasia besar sahabatnya tersebut sehingga ia tidak ingin tertinggal cerita apapun dari sahabatnya.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya bosan. Sebentar lagi libur semester, entah apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia menampu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pergi main sama aku?" Tawar Hyungseob sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Wah, sangat menyenangkan, aku jarang melihatmu sehingga akan terlihat seru, ya, Hyungseobbie?" Balas Jihoon sarkastik akan saran Hyungseob.

Hyungseob kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Beneran deh kamu tuh dibilang malaikat padahal dingin banget aslinya!"

Jihoon meraih ponselnya dan membuka lockscreennya. Ia membuka instagram dan melihat snapgram dari seorang Lee Daehwi yang menampakan video suasana kelasnya. Samar-samar tapi pasti di penghujung video ia mendengar suara seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang,

 _"Sayang, main hp terus akunya dianggurin."_

Pupil Jihoon membesar namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hyungseob yang mendengar suara video tersebut merebut handphone Jihoon dan membantingnya kesembarang arah.

Sontak Jihoon pun kaget, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ahn Hyungseob?!"

Seisi kelas memandang kearas Jihoon dan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob tanpa aba-aba menarik pergelangan Jihoon dan menyeretnya ke balkon universitas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Aku tahu memang duitku banyak, tapi itu adalah _Iphone 7s_! Aku tidak suka menghambur-hambur-"

"Aku yang ganti!" Potong Hyungseob kasar.

"Kamu nih bodoh ya?! Sudah tahu video tersebut menyakitkan hatimu masih kau tonton berulang-ulang! Mau kamu apa, Park Jihoon?! Jangan berlagak malaikat aku benci!" Bentak Hyungseob disertai pelototan seorang Hyungseob.

"Malaikat apa sih maksud kalian itu? Aku bukan malaikat, Hyungseob-ah! Aku tidak pernah berlagak malaikat.. Malaikat itu suci tidak kotor sepert-" Jihoon mulai kehilangan kontrolnya dan mulai terisak mengingat kata 'kotor'.

Hyungseob yang sadar maksudnya mulai iba dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon-ie.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka.. Itu saja.." Disela pelukannya ia usap surai sahabatnya.

"Aku benci Lee Daehwi.. jalang brengsek. Keluargaku sudah baik memberikan dia banyak kebutuhannya tapi ini yang ia berikan padaku, Hyungseob-ah." Ucap Jihoon kelam disela tangisannya.

Hanya Hyungseob yang tahu ini.

Bahwa seorang Park Jihoon tidak semanis yang kalian lihat.

Hanya Hyungseob yang tahu.

Betapa banyak goresan yang tertoreh di hati Jihoon.

 **dan tubuhnya.**

.

.

.

Lee Daehwi menatap kosong papan tulis didepannya. Sekarang waktu istirahat, kelas sudah sepi, penghuni kelasnya rata-rata terdiri dari anak-anak bermasalah sehingga saat istirahat berbunyi, tinggalah Jinyoung dan Daehwi di kelas. Ia sedang berpikir-pikir apakah ia harus mengepost video yang baru saja dia rekam dikelas ke snapgramnya.

Tiba-tiba sahabat- kekasih tersembunyinya merangkul bahunya, "Sayang, kamu mau nitip apa? Aku mau ke kantin."

"Tidak ada, Jinyoung-ie. Kamu saja yang ke kantin, aku disini." Tolaknya halus.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut digossipin?" Jinyoung menaikan alis sebelah kirinya.

Air muka Daehwi berubah, "Engga kok, Jinyoung. Aku merasa tidak enak sama Jihoon-hyungie. Kasihan kalau terus-terusan melihat kita seperti ini."

"Kenapa kamu harus kasihan sama dia sih? Aku hanya punya perasaan sama kamu!" Tegas Jinyoung.

Daehwi menatap Jinyoung dengan wajah melas bahkan dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir. Jinyoung yang melihat kondisi Daehwi-nya merasa sedih, dia tahu saat ini, keduanya sama-sama terluka, refleks tangan kanan Jinyoung terangkat menghapus air yang baru saja mengalir di pipi Daehwi.

"Lee Daehwi kalau menangis jelek. Cantikan tersenyum. Kamu gaboleh nangis, sayang. Lebih baik, Park Jihoon brengsek itu saja yang menangis, bukan makhluk hidup cantik seperti kamu." Jinyoung menarik Daehwi ke dalam pelukannya, membelai surai coklat muda itu dengan lembut, sedangkan Daehwi terdiam menikmati setiap elusan lembut di kepalanya, entah kenapa sentuhan dari pemuda _stoic_ itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Aku akan memperjuangkanmu." Mantapnya pada Lee Daehwi.

Senyum Daehwi mengembang disela matanya yang agak sembab.

Ia tersenyum manis kearah Jinyoung, ya ..dia akan berusaha mendapatkan orang yang dia cintai, dan dia tak boleh menyerah kali ini sudah cukup dulu dia membiarkan Jinyoung bertunangan dengan lelaki manis yang lebih tua itu, sekarang harus dia mendapatkan anak lelaki sulung keluarga Bae tersebut.

Meski dengan cara apapun.

Di sela dekapan Jinyoung, ia merogoh handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi instagram.

 _'Post as story'_

Sedetik kemudian ia melihat, _'Seen by parkjihoon99'._

Seringai mulai mengembang di bibirnya.

 _Betapa jahatnya kau, Lee Daehwi._

* * *

 **Hai, sejujurnya aku buat chapter ini barengan sama chapter 1. Sekarang abis PD101 abis jujur aja rasa semangat nulisku hilang karena Seonho, Samuel sama Jonghyun-ku ga debut.. Tapi apa boleh buat yang terjadi ya terjadi. Jujur aku ga terlalu berharap Hyungseob debut karena aku gamau iwung dkk nungguin dia dua tahun;( Anyway, kalau bias kalian ga debut jangan marah2 dong. Everyone seriously deserves it loh :( Jangan bilang "Wannaone tanpa XXX sampah". Kalian sendiri liat kan betapa jenuhnya proses PD101, tapi kalian bisa bericara seperti itu ke trainee yang debut...? Jujur aku nangis pas Seonho ga debut, dari mereka ngeannounce rank 10, 9, 8 aku udah bilang dalam hati ah Seonho aku gak debut sambil nangis banjir. Terus pas mau dikasih tau rank 11 Aku mau mati karena Seonho, Jonghyun, dan Samuel belum kepanggil. And turns out not even one of three of them can make it. Jujur gimana ya bicaranya, Seonho itu first pick aku.. Guanlin second pick aku. Aku udah sayang mereka dari jaman video Nayana, introduction video dan photo teasers baru keluar. Apa ya rasanya jadi aku.. Senang Guanlin debut, tapi nangis darah Seonho ga debut.**

 **Intinya tuh jangan dibash atuh member WANNA-ONE. Mereka semua udah depresi karena ini survival show especially Mnet's evil editing skills itu TOP NOTCH. Inget banget dulu trainee pas pertama kali perkenalin dirinya selalu bilang "Hello, i'm XXX, please love me a lots, National Producer-Nim" Lama-lama berubah jadi, "I'm sorry.. Please don't hate me.." That case is used for Joo Haknyeon, Lee Daehwi and Ahn Hyungseob yang terlalu diedit mnet keterlaluan sekali TT**

 **LASTLY, CONGRATS WANNA-ONE! I WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU EVEN IF** SEONHO **COULDN'T MAKE IT! I HOPE BANGET** SEONHO **AND** GUANLIN **BISA** TERUS **KEEP IN TOUCH WALAU** GUANLIN **SESIBUK APAPUN. AMIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

HOME

Chapter 3

Produce 101's fanfiction starring Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Samuel Kim, Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin and Lee Daehwi.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Aku hanya minjam mereka di fanfic aku:(

Pairing : Jinyoung x Jihoon, Samuel x Jihoon , Jinyoung x Daehwi, Samuel x Daehwi, Guanlin x Seonho

Rate : T-M

Genre : ANGST ANGST ANGST TERUTAMA UNTUK JIHOON

AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

 **Firstly aku mau ngomong ini bukan ff remake ;; Jadi tadina aku mau buat mereka semua anak SMA tapi ini mau jadi rated M jadi aku buat jd anak kuliah aja TT**

CopyrightRivaicchi 2013

 **"Bagiku tidak apa kok. Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bosan padaku.. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku."**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk Lee Daehwi"**

" _ **Kau dengan seenaknya menyiksa Jihoon-hyung dari batin bahkan fisiknya. Apa kurang hyung untuk lelaki tidak tahu berterimakasih padamu? Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dengan tega dan brengseknya, kau berselingkuh dihadapan istrimu sendiri. Disaat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus kedua orang tuamu, mengorbankan waktunya untuk memikirkanmu, dengan santainya kau bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki itu! Brengsek! Mati kau bersama kekasih jalang-ku, Lee Daehwi. Aku akan merampas hyung darimu."**_

 _ **"Jangan bermain api denganku, Bae Jinyoung."**_

Takdir tak berujung antara kita,

Berhenti disini,

Bahkan walau kita hidup di tangisan yang berkepanjangan ini.

* * *

Saat ini sudah jam 5 sore, sudah waktunya bagi kebanyakan mahasiswa Universitas Seoul untuk pulang. Maniknya berusaha mencari Jinyoung untuk mengajaknya pulang namun hasilnya nihil. Dia sudah keliling kesana-kemari namun tidak sama sekali menemukan letak keberadaan tunangannya. Dalam hatinya berkata bahwa ia yakin Jinyoung sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan Daehwi tapi ia selalu menolak kenyataan tersebut.

Jihoon terlalu banyak menolak kenyataan sehingga mentalnya sudah hancur. Sudah banyak kenyataan yang ia tolak.

Pertama, kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai.

Kedua, kenyataan bahwa Seonho, adik tirinya, lebih dicintai ayahnya.

Ketiga, kenyataan bahwa ia telah menyakiti Kim Jonghyun.

Keempat, kenyataan bahwa seorang Bae Jinyoung lebih mencintai Lee Daehwi.

Dan yang terakhir.. menyebutkannya saja mampu membuat _panic attack_ seorang Park Jihoon kambuh sehingga ia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia memilih untuk mengambil handphonenya yang lain, karena kebetulan handphone utamanya sudah hancur dirusak Ahn Hyungseob. Omong-omong Hyungseob sudah pergi untuk mengintai kencan Park Woojin dengan salah satu dari sekian banyak kekasihnya. Benar-benar kelakuan Ahn Hyungseob membuat ia selalu menghela nafasnya.

Ia mulai membuka lockscreennya dan menelpon seseorang dengan contact bernama ' _Bugi-hyung~_ '.

Ia meletakkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya. Belum sampai sepuluh detik ia mendengar suara saat menelpon, ia sudah mendengar suara Jonghyun.

 _"Halo? Jihoon?"_ Mendengar suara Jonghyun yang lembut sangat menenangkan hati seorang Park Jihoon.

Kim Jonghyun adalah mantan kekasih Park Jihoon yang terpaksa ia terima pada masa SMP-nya. Ia memang memiliki perasaan pada Jonghyun namun perasaan tersebut masih kalah dengan perasaannya terhadap Bae Jinyoung. Ia menerima Jonghyun karena bersimpatik akan perasaan Jonghyun padanya yang sudah lebih dari setengah umurnya Jonghyun saat ini. Namun, kedatangan Lee Daehwi dalam hati Bae Jinyoung membuat Jihoon cepat-cepat membuat keputusan untuk menarik Jinyoung kedalam pelukannya dengan cara apapun sehingga membuat segala pihak terluka. Egois memang. Tapi, kenapa? Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengalah sehingga ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi.

"Halo? Jihoon? Kok hyung tidak dihiraukan?" Tanya Jonghyun dari ujung sana.

Jihoon mulai memfokuskan dirinya ke telepon tersebut lagi dan mulai berbicara, "Hyung, jemput Jihoon bisa tidak?"

"Kemana Jinyoung?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan nada frustasi yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jihoon.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau karena pekerjaan hyung atau karena ada kencan dengan Minhyun-hyung juga tidak apa, Jihoon tidak akan memak-"

Belum sempat Jihoon mengakhiri ucapannya, ia sudah ditepis oleh Jonghyun, "Hyung akan sampai disana dalam 10 menit. Tunggu, hyung."

Ia mulai tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih, hyung! _Jihoon-ie_ akan menunggu Bugi-hyung dengan baik disini!"

"Baiklah, hyung putuskan ya sambungannya? Hyung harus izin dulu pada Chanyeol-ahjussi untuk pergi menjemputmu."

" _Ne_ , hyung. Cepatlah.." Pintanya.

* * *

Seorang lelaki tinggi berperawakan manis bersurai hitam yang lembut berlari-lari menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tinggi setidaknya 5 cm. Nama lelaki manis tersebut adalah Yoo Seonho- ah itu dulu saat ia masih bayi sebelum ditinggal ayahnya dan ibunya, Do Kyungsoo yang terpaksa menikahi Park Chanyeol. Ia menghampiri Lai Guanlin, kekasih _'terpaksanya'_ itu yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Kenapa?" Matanya menatap Seonho yang sedang terngah-engah.

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya dan menampilkan sebuah kotak sepatu basket merk _Big Baller Brand ZO2 Prime._

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Guanlin karena memang keluarga Park sangat kaya raya sehingga sepatu seharga 500ribu won lebih itu bukan hal yang mustahil baginya.

Kebetulan Guanlin juga belum mempunyai sepatu itu karena ia terlalu malas membeli keluaran barunya sehingga ia cukup berterimakasih akan hal sogokan seperti itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba Seonho menaruh kotak tersebut ke genggaman Guanlin.

" _Happy Birthday, Guanlin-hyung!_ " Setelahnya, ia langsung dengan sigap, lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya tersebut merangkul leher si pemuda. Sedang si pemuda yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak itu terlonjak kaget, langsung menoleh ke samping guna melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Kamu jangan ngagetin aku terus. Kenapa kerjaannya selalu seperti itu?" Ia bertanya sambil menghela nafas.

Seonho hanya cengigiran dan terus memeluk Guanlin.

"Maaf ya, hyung. Habis Seonho sayang banget sama hyung."

"Hm." Guanlin belum bisa menjawab yang lain. Karena memang walaupun ayahnya memaksa untuk membuat hubungan percintaan dengan Seonho untuk masalah hubungan bisnis ia belum terlalu bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kamu gak pulang?" Guanlin menghentikan aksi pelukan tersebut dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Seonho menjauh dari dirinya.

"Nanti aku dijemput papa. Katanya sebentar lagi, sih. Papa lama banget! Sebel." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat imut oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang melihat namun sayang Guanlin tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Berterimakasihlah, Seonho. Setidaknya kamu dijemput si Park Sialan sedangkan kakak-mu dilirik saja tidak." Timpal seseorang dengan nada _sewot_.

Guanlin langsung menoleh karena mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di hatinya.

 _Ahn Hyungseob_.

Ia datang dengan raut wajah yang kusut dan mata yang sembab.

"Hyung.. kamu habis ngapain kok wajah kamu bengkak.." Seonho mengerjapkan matanya melihat penampilan Hyungseob.

Muka Hyungseob memerah, "Itu tadi.. Park woo-"

Guanlin mencengkram tangan Hyungseob, "Kamu ngapain sama dia?"

Hyungseob menatap Guanlin datar, " _Heol_ , kamu disini? Aku kira Seonho berbicara pada siapa."

Seonho hanya menatap cengkraman tangan Guanlin pada Hyungseob yang melembut. Entahlah, ia cemburu tapi apa boleh buat. Ini bukan kuasanya untuk menghendaki siapa yang seorang Guanlin taruh hatinya.

Hyungseob yang sadar dan kasihan terhadap Seonho melepaskan tangan Guanlin dengan kasar dan berkata, "Kamu tanya saja deh sendiri. Park Woojin kan teman kamu. Kenapa harus tanya aku sih?"

"Demi Tuhan, Ahn Hyungseob, jika Park Woojin berani menyakiti dirimu aku akan membuangnya dari daftar temanku." Ungkapnya.

Hati Seonho tambah hancur mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Guanlin.

Lagipula ia sudah belajar dari kakak kesayangannya, Jihoon. Bahwa _'cinta itu menyakitkan'_.

Jadi, Seonho hanya bisa menunggu. Apakah takdir berpihak kepadanya atau tidak.

* * *

Park Woojin benci Ahn Hyungseob. Lelaki gila tersebut mengikutinya dan menghancurkan momennya saat ia sedang melampiaskan nafsunya kepada salah satu gadis tercantik di Universitas yang notabene kakak dari Jinyoung, Irene atau Bae Joohyun.

Ia bisa melihat Irene dengan canggungnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membereskan atasannya dan pergi sambil membungkuk.

Ah, mengingatnya membuat Woojin emosi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Kapan lelaki itu sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menyukai sesama jenis?

Masih ia ingat air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk lelaki bermarga Ahn tersebut, namun sama sekali Woojin tidak merasa iba.

Ia masih sangat waras dan tidak akan pernah jatuh kedalam dunia Hyungseob. Ia bersumpah. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Hyungseob yang notabene mantan kekasih sahabatnya bisa menaruh hati padanya. Sejujurnya ia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak terhadap sahabatnya karena sebenarnya masalah ini sedikit membuatnya dan Guanlin rengang.

Hal ini membuatnya bertambah kesal pada Hyungseob.

Saat ia ingin keluar gerbang dan menuju mobilnya, ia melihat Park Jihoon yang tiba-tiba didatangi sebuah mobil mewah dan saat ia teliti pengemudinya adalah seniornya baik saat SMP, SMA dan saat ia menempuh perkuliahaan sekaligus salah satu hyung terdekatnya juga.

 _Kim Jonghyun._

Park Woojin rasanya ingin bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin.

Mental Kim Jonghyun kuat juga menghadapi bertubi-tubi sakit yang diberikan Jihoon untuknya.

Namun ia tidak terlalu mengubris dan menekan tombol pembuka kunci mobil dan memasuki _Mercedez Benz_ -nya.

* * *

Jihoon memutar bola matanya bosan. Katanya 10 menit tapi ini sudah 11 menit dan Park Jihoon paling malas menunggu. Saat ia mendecakan lidahnya dengan kesal, tiba-tiba sebuah Maserati Granturismo S 4.7 menghampiri dirinya. Seketika kaca mobil tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok tampan Kim Jonghyun.

"Masuk." Pintanya lembut pada Jihoon.

"Bukakan!" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan manja.

Jonghyun menghela nafas dan keluar dari mobil. Tangannya mengenggam tangan kiri Jihoon dan menuntunnya ke arah pintu mobil disamping.

"Nah, mari masuk Tuan Putri." Ucap Jonghyun sambil membukakan pintu sisi penumpang depan.

Jihoon tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jonghyun, "Iya, Tuan Putri Jihoon akan masuk!" Lalu ia pun masuk kedalam mobil.

Bagi Jihoon dan Jonghyun, mencium pipi adalah hal yang biasa lakukan, bahkan sejak kecil mereka sudah melakukan itu, jadi saat Jihoon mencium pipinya, Jonghyun tidak menghiraukannya walau tidak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya masih agak berdetak pelan.

Jonghyun segera memasuki mobilnya, dan menancapkan gas mobil.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Jonghyun pada lelaki manis disampingnya.

"Belum. Makan, yuk, hyung? Tapi hyung yang bayar! Duit mingguan Jihoon habis kemarin karena Seomho pinjam duit Jihoon sekitar 500 ribu Won." Keluhnya.

"Loh, memang Seonho tidak dikasih duit?" Jonghyun bingung, bukankah atasannya, Park Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Seonho?

"Dia kehabisan duit untuk membantu temannya terus dia tidak mau minta ke _Abeonim._ " Jelasnya pada Jonghyun yang kebingungan.

"Baiklah. Lagipula memang sejak kapan hyung tidak pernah bayar apapun yang kamu makan lalu barang yang kamu minta?" Kekehnya.

"Ya siapa tahu. Habis sudah sebulan hyung sibuk selalu tidak mau ketemu Jihoon. Jihoon kira hyung sudah tidak peduli lagi sama Jihoon."

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi." Tegas Jonghyun sambil terus menatap dan berfokus pada jalanan.

" Tahu tidak sih, Jihoon kesepian tidak ada hyung. Hyungseob kadang lebih suka mengikuti Woojin, Seonho sibuk mengejar Guanlin.. Jinyoung.. kurasa dia sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya." Lirih Jihoon sambil memaksakan tawanya.

Jonghyun yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Jihoon rasanya ingin datang dan menghantam Jinyoung, lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Jonghyun merasa sedih, ia merasa gagal tidak bisa menjaga Jihoon karena akhir-akhir ini ia disibukan dengan perusahaan. Ia tahu betul betapa menderitanya Jihoon, ia tahu betul masalah Jihoon dengan ayahnya. Jika kalian sadar, Seonho dapat memanggil Park Chanyeol yang notabene ayah tirinya dengan sebutan papa sedangkan Jihoon memanggil ayah kandungnya dengan sebutan abeonim. Juga tentu ia tahu betapa Bae Jinyoung menyia-nyiakan mantan kekasih tersayangnya ini. Tentu ia tahu tentang hubungan Jinyoung dan Lee Daehwi. Ia tahu betul betapa Jihoon sangat bergantung padanya, bukan karena perasaan cinta, tapi perasaan ketergantungan adik untuk kakaknya. Sampai sekarang jika Jihoon sedang berbicara dengannya, Jihoon masih sering menggunakan kata ganti ketiga yang menunjukan rasa ketergantungannya pada seorang Kim Jonghyun.

"Kita kemana? Caffe kesukaan kamu? Kamu lagi mood makan yang hangat-hangat?" Ucap Jonghyun memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Iya, hyung, Jihoon mau!" Jihoon semangat karena ia sangat menyukai sup. Jonghyun yang melihatnya mengembangkan senyumnya.

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai, Jonghyun membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menuntun Jihoon untuk keluar. Mereka memasuki caffe cantik favorit Jihoon yang bertema vintage tersebut dan menduduki kursi didekat jendela. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Saat sedang memesan makanan, sang pelayan perempuan sedikit menggoda Jonghyun, Jihoon menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu tuh kenapa? Cemburu?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil tertawa.

"Tidak. Hyung terlalu percaya diri. Jihoon malas lihatnya."

Lalu mereka menunggu sehingga makanan dan minuman yang dipesan jadi. Jihoon menceritakan banyak hal, tentangnya dan Jinyoung, lalu Hyungseob yang dengan gilanya mengejar-ngejar Park Woojin dan juga Seonho yang terlalu bodoh karena Guanlin. Jonghyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal tersebut karena sudah hampir semuanya ia tahu. Walau jarang bertemu adik-adiknya, ia selalu memantau apa yang mereka lakukan. Jonghyun hanya menatap Jihoon yang terlihat lucu dengan ekspresinya yang selalu berubah-rubah dalam menceritakan sesuatu.

Lalu, pelayan tesebut datang kembali sambil membawa makanan pesanan. Pelayan tersebut kembali dengan dua mangkuk sup yang mengepulkan asap dan menguarkan aroma sedap.

Mata Jihoon bersinar saat melihat sup kesukaannya.

"Hyung, sudah lama Jihoon tidak disuapi hyung."

"Lalu kamu mau hyung apa?"

"Suapiiiiiiiiii~~~" Pintanya manja.

"Manja," ukiran lengkung pada bibir Jonghyun naik sebab ia begitu gemas dengan Jihoon.

Jonghyun memegang sendok dan mengaduk sup yang tersedia di mangkuk Jihoon agar bumbunya tercampur dengan rata. Lalu ia mulai meniup pelan sup ayam tersebut lalu, baunya sangat harum dan benar-benar menggugah selera Jihoon. Lalu, ia mulai menyuapinya ke mulut Jihoon.

Jonghyun senang melihat Jihoon merasa puas dengan rasa sup tersebut.

Jonghyun tidak ingin terlihat egois, namun, sejujurnya dirinya sama sekali tak menampik adanya perasaan yang membahagiakan akan hal ini. Ia senang akan fakta bahwa Jihoon sangat bergantung padanya walaupun ia hanyalah mantan kekasihnya.

 _Kling_

Pintu caffe tersebut terbuka dan terdapat dua lelaki manis dan tampan yang memasuki tempat tersebut. Hampir semua pengunjung melihat kedua orang tersebut karena visual mereka yang mematikan.

Tidak terkecuali Jihoon dan Jonghyun yang mengenal kedua orang tersebut.

 _Bae Jinyoung dan Lee Daehwi._

Jonghyun berusaha sekeras mungkin mengatur ekspresinya apalagi saat Jinyoung memandangnya. Sedangkan Jihoon menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengaduk milkshake chocolatenya dengan sedotan yang sejak tadi digelutinya. Manik cantiknya dengan dengan cepat beralih dari jendela kaca café yang masih memperlihatkan derasnya hujan di luar sana, berusaha menghindari tatapan dari dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Bae Jinyoung, kemari." Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya dan meminta Jinyoung agar kemari ke mejanya dan Jihoon.

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi kencannya dengan Daehwi terganggu. Kapan ia bisa punya waktu bebas dengan Daehwi?

Jinyoung menarik tangan Daehwi dan menuntunnya kearah meja Jonghyun dan Jihoon.

Ia melihat Jihoon tersenyum dan berkata, "Kupikir kamu pulang, tahunya pergi dulu sama Daehwi."

Jinyoung yang mendengar nada sarkastik di ucapan Jihoon langsung memandangnya tajam.

Mata hitam dari sosok tampan itu seakan menusuk hatinya, kebencian yang besar terlihat dari sorot tajamnya.

"Aku tidak boleh pergi bersama teman?" Ia mulai kesal.

"Berhenti, Bae Jinyoung kalau kau tidak ingin merasakan kepalan tangan hyung berakhir di pipimu." Sambung Jonghyun.

"Coba saja? Wakil direktur Park Corporation berusaha meninju seorang mahasiswa yang notabene sudah menganggap sang peninju figur kakaknya." Ucap Jinyoung tidak mau kalah.

Jonghyun tidak mengubris perkataan Jinyoung dan beralih menatap Daehwi.

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, Daehwi." Sebenarnya dia malas sekali menyapa Daehwi karena masalah Jihoon namun bagaimanapun Daehwi tetap ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Daehwi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan bekata, "Aku baik kok, hyung. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat hyung."

Jonghyun yang melihat perubahaan mood Jihoon mulai berfikir hal agar mood Jihoon tidak turun seperti ini, ia pun mulai memecah keheningan dan berkata, "Ah, aku baru ingat, Chanyeol-ahjussi memanggilmu untuk menanyakan nilaimu semester ini, Daehwi-ya."

Daehwi terkejut saat mendengar nama Park Chanyeol yang merupakan orang yang telah mengasupinya dengan biaya dan kebutuhan selama hidupnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Iya, karena itu mari kita mengunjungi beliau, hyung tidak mau membuat ahjussi menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Jinyoung menatap Jonghyun sinis. Ini _bullshit_ , kan?

Jonghyun yang mengerti tatapan Jinyoung mulai berkata, "Tidak, Bae Jinyoung. Ini bukan omong kosong. Aku akan mengantar Daehwi ke tempat Chanyeol-ahjussi. Sedangkan kamu, antarlah Jihoon kerumah." Jelasnya.

Tak bisa dibantah. Harus diikuti. Dua pelajaran yang Jinyoung dapat dari berhubungan dengan Jonghyun selama 18 tahun mengenal keberadaan Kim Jonghyun. Jika pemuda itu meminta—baca: menyuruh—nya melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang orang-orang lakukan? Tentu saja kebanyakan menurutinya.

Jonghyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menatap Jihoon, "Aku pulang dulu, ya, tuan puteri?" lalu ia mulai menatap Daehwi, "Ayolah, hyung tidak punya banyak waktu, Daehwi-ya."

Daehwi menatap sedih kearah Jinyoung dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Jonghyun.

* * *

" _Aku ingin pulang._ " Suara rendah khas Bae Jinyoung membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi.. kita kan jarang bertemu." Keluhnya pada Jinyoung.

"Jarang bertemu katamu? Hampir setiap hari kita bertemu." Balas Jinyoung kesal.

Ia menundukan kepalanya dan berkata lirih, "Jinyoung-ah.. kapan nada suaramu tidak kesal lagi saat bertukar kata denganku?"

"Kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Masih waras? Tidak mengertikah sampai sekarang mengapa aku menaruh perasaan benci padamu, Park Jihoon?" Emosi Jinyoung memuncak. Ia sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan mood dari yang terendah ke terendah. Kencannya dengan Daehwi selalu dihancurkan Park Jihoon.

Ia menyadari mata Jihoon yang mulai berkabut dan mengingatkannya, "Ini publik. Jangan menangis disini. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku frustasi?"

Jihoon mulai menyeka air matanya yang hampir keluar, ia mulai menatap Jinyoung kembali dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Aku tidak menangis sama sekali! Hujannya sangat cantik sehingga aku terlalu lama memandangnya, seketika mataku jadi berair." Bohong Jihoon dengan alasan terbodoh yang Jinyoung pernah dengar namun Jinyoung menghiraukannya.

"Kalau Jinyoung ingin pulang, baiklah." Putus Jihoon.

Jihoon memasuki mobil Jinyoung dan merasakan betapa besar perbedaan sifat Jonghyun dan Jinyoung dalam memperlakukannya.

Dalam mobil hanyalah terdapat keheningan yang mecekam. Rasanya Jihoon ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah tapi memandang Bae Jinyoung membuat perutnya merasakan _euifora_ yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Jinyoung-ie. Kamu sama Daehwi dekat, ya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hal yang semua orang bahkan sudah tahu kenapa ditanya?"

"Aku dengar Daehwi mendapatkan IP tinggi lagi, ya?"

"Iya, dia terlalu rajin dan selalu belajar. Bahkan sering kalau aku ajak main dia tolak karena ia ingin belajar." Jihoon sadar sekali ujung bibir Jinyoung sedikit terangkat.

Dan itu membuatnya sakit hati sekali karena hal yang bisa membuat bibir itu tersenyum saat berdua dengannya hanyalah karena membicarakan Lee Daehwi.

"Daehwi.. _abeonim_ sangat mengandalkannya untuk menjadi sekertaris perusahaan."

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena ia akan menjadi sekertaris perusahaanku bukan perusahaan ayahmu." Potong Jinyoung.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jinyoung yang fokus mengemudi.

"Tidak mungkin. Keluargaku sudah mengeluarkan bermilyar-milyaran untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, les, biaya universitas dan uang jajanya selama 8 tahun ini."

"Tetaplah keputusan final Daehwi sendiri siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk menjadi atasannya."

"Lee Daehwi adalah lelaki yang tidak tahu diri jadi aku tidak akan terkejut saat ia menghianati keluarga kami." Seringai Jihoon.

Jinyoung menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap sinis Jihoon, "Jangan pernah berbicara begitu, Park Jihoon!" Bentaknya.

"Kau marah? Bukankah hal itu benar?" Balas Jihoon sambil menatap sengit Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memijit keningnya, seakan berpikir keras. Ia mematikan mesin mobil mewahnya, mencabut kuncinya dan melemparnya kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon kebingungan dan berusaha mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ambil kunci mobilku, pulanglah sendiri. Kau tahu rumahku sudah dekat. Aku bisa mati emosi jika terus-terusna berada disampingmu.

" **Kau gila, Bae Jinyoung.** "

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menjadi gila?! Tanyakan hal tersebut pada perlakuan Park Jihoon pada Bae Jinyoung 5 tahun yang lalu!" Bentaknya kasar.

"Jangan pergi, Jinyoung. Hujan deras.. nanti kamu sakit. Aku saja yang pulang sendiri, kamu yang bawa mobil." Lirihnya memohon pada Jinyoung sambil mengengam lengan Jinyoung.

Jihoon tak hentinya menangis, suara isakannya membuat Jinyoung tak tahan dan berteriak, "Berhenti menangis dan _play victim_ , Park Jihoon! Jujur aku muak sekali dengan sikapmu yang menganggap bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang paling perlu dikasihani di dunia ini! Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dilewati Daehwi! Penderitaan Daehwi jauh dari padamu! Apa yang kau rasakan bisa ditertawakan orang lain jika dibandingkan dengan Daehwi!"

Sungguh Jihoon benar-benar tidak tahan.

Bagaimana mungkin Jinyoung berkata seperti itu?

Jinyoung tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa dia bisa sekejam itu?

Jihoon hanya terdiam dengan tangisannya. Jinyoung membuka pintu mobilnya dan pergi bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan.

Sakit.

Ini menyakitkan.

Hujan deras yang turun saat ini membuat kaca jendela mobilnya menjadi basah sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi melihat keberadaan tunangannya.

Rasanya hujan tersebut seperti menyimbolkan kesedihannya. Karena hujan itu tidak pernah berhenti dari pagi hari tadi.

Tiba-tiba badannya bergetar hebat, kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual.

 _'Maaf, nak. Ibu harus pergi meninggalkanmu.'_

 _'Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Malu aku mempunyaimu sebagai anak sulung keluarga ini!'_

 _'Tidak sadarkah kau menyakitiku berlebihan, Park Jihoon?'_

 _'Hyung, mencintaimu terlalu berat, aku akan pergi ke Amerika dan melupakanmu..'_

 _'Ingat, Park Jihoon aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!'_

Jantung Jihoon berdebar kencang sampai terasa menyakitkan, keringat dingin, dan pikirannya berkunang-kunang.

 _ **'Demi Tuhan, Park Jihoon. Tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat. Paman suka sekali.'**_

Dengan spontan Jihoon menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan muntahan ketika mengingat kejadian barusan.

Dengan keadaan yang panik dan mata yang tidak bisa fokus dan tangan yang bergetar-getar ia berusaha mencari pil penenangnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Hal itu membuatnya bertambah panik dan merasa tercekik. Setelah itu ia berusaha mengambil handphonenya walau berkali-kali gagal dan memencet _contact_ _ **'Hyungseob jelek'**_ lalu menelponnya.

Ia sangat kesulitan bernafas sehingga saat Hyungseob mengangkat dan panik mendengar deru nafas Park Jihoon yang tidak stabil Hyungseob langsung mengerti dan dengan sigap sesegera mungkin menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan cepat kearah yang ditunjuk _GPS_.

"C-cepatlah, Hyungseob.. aku tidak tahan lagi, aku mau mati s..saja.." Lirihnya dalam kesendirian.

* * *

Hyungseob memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera mungkin memasuki mobil dimana Jihoon berada. Ia mendapati Jihoon yang berkeringat dengan deras, menggigil, gemetaran dan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Jihoon-ie!_ Astaga.. Ya Tuhan, Park Jihoon!" Panik Hyungseob yang langsung memeluk Jihoon dengan erat.

Jihoon menangis dengan hebat. Hyungseob yang melihatnya ikut menitikan air mata. Ia langsung merogoh tasnya dan menemukan pil penenang cadangan yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Jihoon jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Minum ini, Jihoon. Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini" Ia mengelus surai sahabatnya dengan lembut sambil membantu temannya meminum obat tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks.. Jihoon, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kamu.. Harusnya aku pulang sama kamu saja hari ini.." Isak Hyungseob menyesal.

Ia menatap netra Jihoon yang terlihat mati dan tidak menunjukan kehidupan, "Hyungseob-ah. Kapan aku mati?"

"Jihoon-ah, _jebal. Jebal_ jangan berkata seperti itu. Itu membuatku sakit.." Tangis Hyungseob.

"Tidak ada yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, Hyungseob."

"Aku menjijkan!"

"Ayah membenciku. Ibu meninggalkanku."

"Aku menyakiti Jonghyun-hyung dan Sam."

"Jinyoung akan selamanya membenciku dan.. dan.." Badannya kembali bergetar hebat, kepalanya pusing, sampai-sampai ruangan disekitarnya ikut bergetar, ia ingin muntah. Dia tidak bisa bernafas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Dan aku kotor.. tubuhku kotor, menjijik-!" Hyungseob yang mendengar perkataan Jihoon segera mungkin memeluknya dengan erat agar perkataan terakhirnya tidak terucap.

"Jihoon-ah.. jangan bicara soal itu.. jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Jihoon-ah.. Kamu masih punya aku, Seonho, Jonghyun-hyung dan Samuel." Ia mempererat pelukannya disela tangisan penyesalannya.

 _'Tidak ada gunanya, Hyungseob.'_

 _'Karena Jinyoung tidak mencintaiku.'_ Gumam Jihoon sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

 **Author note : OMG MAAFKAN SAYA YANG MENISTAKAN JIHOON PLIS DISINI SAYA GABENCI DAEHWI :( SAYA SAYANG DIA KALI. DIA BIAS KE-4 SAYA!**

 **Kalian pasti sadar setelah saya mention paman-paman itu pasti kalian nyadar sesuatu.. Dan.. kalo kalian ga siap dengan self harm, child abuse, dkk jangan baca ini.. karena sebenarnya ini genre psychological :(**

 **Yang menantikan happy ending buat Jihoon siapa? Saya bingung saya gak pandai buat happy ending. Kalo kalian liat story saya semuanya mengarah ke Sad/Tragic Ending smua, jadi saya butuh pencerahan ;( Kemarin ada yang bilang kurang panjang.. Ini kurang panjang ga saya sudah coba panjangin maafin ya klo pendek huhuhu ;-; Inginnya Baejin menyesal sekali aku:( Kalau kalian ingin happy ending Jihoon boleh sih tapi sumpaaaaaaah msh jauh banget dari kata Happy Ending hidupnya itu..**

 **Aku lagi sedih banyak momen PanWink... Yah, sedihnya karena takut terpincut apalagi kapal GuanHo akan dipastikan karam 2 tahun ini ;( wwkkwkwkw tapi WinkDeep tetap dihati! 3**

 **Aku gasabar banget WANNA-ONE DEBUT SUMPAH! :(**

 **Tunggu updateannya ya! Saya seneng reviewnya sampai 50 wkwkwkw :( Please keep review, review adalah hal yang membuat saya semangat. Semakin banyak review saya semakin cepat karena itu penyemangat saya menulis :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana kamar yang sedikit remang-remang dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang sedikit redup. Kamar yang begitu luas tersebut bernuansa soft pink dan terlihat rapi. Tempat tidur berukuran king size yang dilengkapi bedcover berwarna sama dengan nuansa kamar tersebut. Terdapat banyak fasilitas yang mengagumkan di kamar luas tersebut, mulai dari piano besar berwarna putih, TV 70 inch, berbagai _game console_ dan boneka-boneka lucu yang terlihat mahal. Bahkan di kamar tersebut terdapat dapur mini yang si pemilik kamar punya alasan sendiri mengapa diletakan disitu. Karena ia terlalu malas makan bersama keluarganya dan ujungnya hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran dengan ayahnya. Di kasur tersebut terdapat Park Jihoon yang terjaga dalam tidurnya ditemani adik tirinya, Yoo Seonho yang sedang membaca buku di meja belajar sang pemilik kamar yang kebetulan tepat berada di samping ranjangnya.

Jihoon mulai berusaha menghalau cahaya remang-remang dengan lengannya, sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan mata rusanya yang mampu membuat orang lain terjerat dalam pesona manisnya. Hal yang pertama kali menangkap indra penglihatannya tentunya adalah adiknya yang sedang membaca tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Hyungseob muncul dari balik konter dapur kamarnya membawa dua cangkir berisi coklat panas dan meletakkan salah satunya di hadapan sang empunya wajah manis yang masih menunjukan rasa kantuknya.

"Kamu sudah bangun kan? Nih minum aku buatkan khusus untuk sahabatku tercinta." Ujarnya ceria.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Jihoon seraya mengambil cangkir tersebut dan meneguk coklat panas tersebut.

"Aku tidak dikasih ya?" Ujar Seonho melas.

Hyungseob melirik Seonho dan terkekeh, "Buat sendiri sana dasar anak manja!"

Jihoon berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Dia menatap Hyungseob dengan pandangan sedih.

Hyungseob yang sadar menyuruh Seonho untuk keluar karena kebetulan ia mendengar suara mobil didepan mansion keluarga Park yang tentunya menunjukan bahwa Park Chanyeol sudah sampai kerumah.

"Padahal aku ingin mendengar cerita hyung." Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan dihadiahi Jihoon yang mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan gemas. Setelah itu Seonho keluar dari kamar dengan tujuan untuk menyambut kepulangan sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu, Hyungseob-ah." Lirih Jihoon.

Hyungseob menyambar kearah Jihoon dan memeluknya dengan kencang.

"Park Jihoon! Apapun yang terjadi katakan semuanya padaku.. jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.." Ia menyingkap ujung lengan sweater Jihoon dan menunjukan goresan-goresan bekas sayatan di lengan kurusnya.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi. Aku mohon padamu.. perlukah aku bersujud, Park Jihoon?" Isaknya kuat.

Jihoon beruntung mempunyai sahabat _supportive_ seperti Ahn Hyungseob. Ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan krena telah mempertemukannya dengan Hyungseob 9 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh, ia dan Hyungseob mempunyai sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sifat asli seorang Park Jihoon adalah seorang yang pendiam namun ramah. Sedangkan Hyungseob itu ribut, cerewet, dan suka sekali merendahkan orang. Hanya seorang Ahn Hyungseob tahu hampir semua tentang Jihoon. Ia tahu tentang masalah keluarganya, lalu hubungannya dengan Jinyoung, tentang Jihoon yang suka menyakiti fisiknya sendiri dan tentang hubungan Jihoon dan pamannya. Memikirkan Jihoon dengan pamannya membuat Hyungseob ingin muntah bagaimana dengan Jihoon yang mengalaminya? Hyungseob menghilangkan pikiran tersebut karena ia sangat membenci hal tersebut.

"Cerita sama aku, Jihoon-ah. Kenapa kamu bisa sendirian di mobil Jinyoung?" Tanya sambil mengusap pipi Jihoon yang terbaring di kasur.

"Lupakan.. aku tidak apa, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh.."

"Jangan terlalu baik, Jihoon. Aku sayang banget sama kamu melebihi apapun."

"Lebih dari Park Woojin?"

Hyungseob menatap Jihoon sebal, "Tentu saja. Gila kamu masa aku menomorduakan kamu?"

"Hyungseob-ah, jujur tidak apa menomorduakan aku dari prioritasmu. Karena aku-pun melakukan hal tersebut denganmu dan Jinyoung." Kekeh Jihoon.

Hyungseob tersenyum lembut, "Aku tahu tapi aku tidak peduli. Kamu sahabatku, kamu sangat membutuhkan _support_ -ku, ya kan?"

Jihoon melempar bantal disebelahnya kearah lelaki manis disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kamu begitu?!" Protes Hyungseob.

" _Cheesy as fuck._ " Komplain Jihoon.

 _"Aku serius, kamu perlu aku sebagai tumpuan kamu, tapi kamu sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Jinyoung, so, aku tidak peduli. Selama kamu bahagia, it's okay."_

Jihoon membalikan badannya. Airmatanya mulai tumpah.

 _'Tuhan, terimakasih sudah memberikan Hyungseob padaku.'_ Lirihnya dalam hati dan mulai menutup kelopak matanya untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Daehwi tersenyum paksa dalam sepanjang perjalanannya dengan Jonghyun yang diselimuti oleh keheningan.

Ia melihat hyung-nya sedang fokus menyetir. Ia merasa canggung dengan Jonghyun karena itu ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Daehwi-ya, kamu kenapa bisa pergi berdua terus dengan Jinyoung?" Tanya Jonghyun pura-pura tak tahu alasannya.

Daehwi membeku. Ia memang sangat ingin hubungannya dengan Jinyoung diketahui tapi ia tahu betul bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan pernah diakui oleh siapapun.

"Aku dan Jinyoung hanya teman.." Elaknya.

 _ **"Hey, teman tidak berciuman."**_

Bola mata Daewhi membesar saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"B-bagaimana bisa.." Daehwi tidak percaya. Seharusnya ia tidak kaget mengenal Jonghyun yang mempunyai banyak mata-mata tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan Jihoon.

Daehwi terdiam, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia masih menunduk tak berani menatap Jonghyun. Ia masih mempunyai rasa malu tentang soal hubungan ini.

Tanpa sadar mobil berhenti didepan rumah minimalis yang sederhana.

Daehwi sadar bahwa ini rumahnya. Ia menatap Jonghyun bingung.

"Turunlah." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Bukankah kita akan bertemu Tuan Park?" Ia benar-benar bingung bukankah tujuan Jonghyun menariknya dari kencan dengan Jinyoung adalah untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol?

"Belum mengerti juga?" Jonghyun menghela nafas.

Daehwi mengerti sekarang. Jonghyun hanya ingin menghancurkan momennya dengan Jinyoung. Ia tersenyum sedih, kecewa pada lelaki yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu.

"Aku pikir hyung akan bersifat rasional dan netral."

"Daehwi-ya, aku mencintai kamu, Jinyoung, Seonho, Hyungseob, Woojin, Guanlin dan Samuel. Hyung akan terus akan berusaha netral jika terjadi sesuatu tentang kalian. Tapi, jika itu tentang Park Jihoon? **_Tidak akan_**." Jelasnya dengan senyuman yang abstrak terhadap Daehwi.

* * *

Kaki basah Jinyoung menapaki perkarangan sebuah mansion yang besar dengan lokasi taman yang sangat luas. Mansion itu sangat indah. Karena taman yang luas itu dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga indah yang terawat, kolam ikan yang jernih serta pancuran air yang menambah cantik pesona perkarangan mansion tersebut.

Jinyoung melihat anjing-anjing penjaganya yang dirantai menggongonginya seakan khawatir akan keadaan majikannya yang basah kuyup.

Ia mulai memasuki mansion tersebut dan ia mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Astaga, Jinyoung-ie!" Ibunya menghampiri anaknya yang basah kuyup.

Hawa dingin begitu menusuk kulit tubuh Jinyoung yang basah kuyup, keadaannya menciptakan jejak-jejak air yang tercetak di atas lantai.

Bae Joohyun, kakak tertuanya datang sambil mengambil handuk yang ia ambil dari kamar Jinyoung.

"Pakai ini, kamu kenapa sih? Nanti kalo appa lihat dia marah.." Ujar kakaknya sambil menyerahkan handuk biru milik Jinyoung.

Jinyoung meraih handuk tersebut, ia memang membutuhkannya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan sedikit menghangatkan dirinya.

Demi Tuhan, Jinyoung kesal sekali dengan sikap egois Park Jihoon. Hujan memang turun sangat hebat. Beruntung saat ia pergi beranjak dari mobilnya air deras mengguyur tubuhnya, jarak menuju ke rumah sudah tak begitu jauh lagi. Jinyoung lebih memilih untuk melawan hantaman ribuan titik air walaupun durasinya bisa mencapai lebih dari sepuluh menit, dibanding harus lama-lama bersama Park Jihoon yang selalu meletup-letupkan emosinya. Tak masalah jika ia jadi kedinginan, namun bisa cepat sampai di rumah - lebih baik dibanding hal tadi.

Ibunya membantunya membasuh dirinya. Keluarganya hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayahnya, Bae Yong Joon yang merupakan direktur perusahaan Bae, ibunya, yang notabene lebih muda 10 tahun dari ayahnya, Park Soojin dan kakaknya yang dibilang mempunyai paras tercantik di Unviersitas, Bae Joohyun.

"Pasti Jihoon lagi, ya?" Irene memutar bola matanya bosan karena masalah adiknya hanya Jihoon saja.

"Berisik."

"Tidak sopan! Kamu juga tidak berterimakasih. Padahal, menurut _noona_ , Jihoon itu adalah lelaki terbaik yang noona temui untuk kamu." Cibir Irene.

"Urusi dahulu masalahmu dengan Park Woojin, _noona_."

"Astaga, Jinyoung!" Pelotot Irene. Jujur, Irene hanya bermain-main dengan Woojin. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda itu, ia dan Woojin hanya mempunyai _nafsu_ dengan satu sama lain bukan perasaan.

Ia menatap ibunya dengan intens. Park Soojin merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Bae Jinyoung yang terpaksa karena paksaan suaminya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Apa yang suaminya katakan adalah final dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Ibu.. tidak bisakah? Perjodohan ini dihentikan.." Pandangannya mulai memelas. Jika dipandang dengan seksama, air mata mulai bermunculan di pelupuk mata tersebut.

Ibunya menghampiri Jinyoung dan memeluknya. Jinyoung memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Pelukan ibunya dapat membuatnya tenang.

" **Ibu.. aku mencintai Lee Daehwi..** " Ucapan Jinyoung mulai menjadi isakan.

Irene yang melihat ibu dan adiknya berpelukan hanya bisa memandang simpatik akan takdir yang dijalani adiknya.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang. Jika menyangkut masalah perjodohan ini, ibu benar-benar tidak bisa membantumu, ibu sendiri sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan sikap memaksa ayahmu,tapi bagaimana lagi, ayahmu sangat serius sehingga aku pun harus mengikuti perintahnya." Lirih ibunya kushina penuh penyesalan.

Bae Jinyoung benci _ayahnya_. Yang hanya mementingkan harta.

Ia merasa dijual oleh ayahnya dengan dipaksa menikahi orang yang ia benci.

Irene terdiam melihat mata adiknya yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya benci Jihoon? Padahal sewaktu kecil yang ia lakukan selalu menempel dengan Jihoon. Irene takut sekali apa yang dikatakan adiknya dapat menusuknya dari belakang dan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Park Jihoon adalah orang yang ia anggap orang yang paling tulus mencintai adiknya.

* * *

Jihoon masih terbaring di kamarnya namun bedanya sekarang Hyungseob sudah pamit pulang kerumahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, lalu menutup matanya, sekejap mengingat kembali kenangan hangat masa kecilnya dengan Bae Jinyoung. Ada tawa, canda dan kehangatan yang terbayang dibenaknya, tengkuknya terasa melemah dan suasana terasa sunyi - tak ada suara hujan. Hanya tawa, canda dan kehangatan yang terbayang. Belum ada pasalnya tentang tatapan penuh kebencian yang dilemparkan Jinyoung padanya.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis. Namun di saat ia membuka matanya semua bayangan indah itu pun lenyap seketika. Ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kegelapan, kesunyian dan kenyataan. Dadanya terasa sakit, sangat sakit jika Jihoon kembali teringat keberadaan mereka yang telah lama hilang. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tentu ia akan terus merindukan suasana itu lagi.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gaduh dari bawah yang ia prediksikan sebagai suara ayahnya dan Seonho yang sedang bercanda ria. Ia tersenyum sedih dan berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir ia bisa bercanda dengan ayahnya. Kira-kira 15 tahun yang lalu sebelum kedua orangtuanya bercerai.

Salah satu kontak yang ia lakukan dengan ayahnya hanyalah saat ayahnya memarahinya. Itu saja, tidak ada kehangatan. Tidak ada yang namanya keluarga di rumah ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa dirumah saat di bangunan besar ini.

Selang beberapa saat ia mulai tertidur dan dibangunkan dengan ketukan keras dari ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang masih dengan kemeja kerjanya sedang bersender didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kuharapkan dari ahli waris tidak becus sepertimu? Jam segini kau masih bersantai-santai diatas kasur?"

Jihoon tidak menghiraukan ayahnya dan hanya menatap atap-atap kamarnya.

"Benar-benar kurang ajar. Bahkan kau tidak ingin menatapku?!" Hardik ayahnya.

Jihoon mulai terbangun dari kasurnya dan memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk di kasur.

"Aku sedang sakit." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau bisa sakit?" Ucap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Aku manusia, _abeonim_."

"Tidak berubah, kau masih sama tidak sopannya seperti ibu jalangmu, Park Jihoon." Ayahnya menatap benci dirinya.

Kenapa? Ia sudah mempan. 15 tahun diperlakukan seperti ini sudah membuatnya kebal dengan segala hal kejam yang ayahnya lakukan padanya.

"Papa! Kenapa memarahi Jihoon-hyung?" Tiba-tiba Seonho masuk ke kamar dan memegang lengan ayahnya. Seakan menyuruh ayahnya untuk berhenti.

Seonho dapat dengan gampangnya memegang ayahnya sedangkan ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya mendecih kesal dan segera pergi dari kamarnya.

Seonho menghampiri kakaknya dengan raut yang menunjukan rasa kasihan.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, Seonho-ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Seonho mengerjapkan mata bulat hitam-nya cemas—membuat Jihoon iri pada mata mata itu. Andai ia punya mata yang bisa mengerjap seanggun itu.

 _Ah, Park Jihoon dan ketidakpekaannya datang lagi. Padahal jelas sekali mata rusanya tidak kalah dengan mata adik tirinya._

Beberapa menit kemudian Seonho membawa seloyang kue chiffon berwarna coklat muda yang nampak menggiurkan. Seonho sudah memanggang kue tersebut jauh sebelum ayahnya datang di oven milik Jihoon. Ia segera memotongnya dengan pisau roti dan menaruhnya dua potong pada piring kecil. Jihoon bertambah iri karena Seonho benar-benar mempunyai banyak talenta seperti memasak, menjahit, bermain piano dengan indah, dan nilai-nilainya juga selalu bagus. Jihoon memang bisa bermain piano tetapi tidak seindah Seonho dan nilainya tidak sesempurna Seonho.

Seonho mulai membuka percakapan dengan Jihoon dengan ragu, "B-bagaimana hubungan kakak dengan Jinyoung-hyung?"

Jihoon mengambil piring kecil tersebut dan melahap kue yang terletak diatasnya, "Kita baik-baik saja, kok."

"Kalau Jinyoung berani menyakiti kakak bilang aku! Biar aku marahi saja!"

Jihoon ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Seonho-nya memang sangat polos. Mungkin hanya dialah yang tidak mengetahui hubungan Daehwi, sehabat terdekatnya dengan Jinyoung, tunangan kakaknya.

"Terkadang aku berharap kamu tidak sepolos ini, Seonho-ya. Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kamu tetap polos dan tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang akan menyakitkanmu."

Oh, tidak. Jihoon memang iri dengan adik tirinya, namun, demi Tuhan, ia **sangat mencintai** adiknya melebihi apapun. Jika Seonho-nya mengetahui hubungan Daehwi yang notabene orang yang sangat dipercayainya dengan Jinyoung ia pasti akan sangat sakit hati, mungkin melebihi rasa sakitnya jika ia ditolak seorang Lai Guanlin.

Seonho menatap jam dinding kamar Jihoon dam terbelalak, "Ya Tuhan, kak! Sudah jam 10! Aku harus tidur besok kuliah pagi!" Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari kursi disamping tempat tidur kakaknya

Saat ia hendak membuka dan menutup pintu ia mengucapkan, "Selamat malam," ucap adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jihoon lagi-lagi dibuat iri dengan senyuman adiknya. Bisakah ia tersenyum _lembut_ seperti itu?

* * *

Jihoon terduduk lesu di lantai kamar mandinya. Mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, menggigil karena tubuhnya basah terkena pancuran air dari showernya.

Tangan sebelah kanannya memegang sebuah _cutter_ tajam. itu mulai menggores pergelangan tangannya dan meneteskan darah segar.

Ia tertawa saat merasakan sensasi darah segar yang keluar dari lengannya. Rasanya nikmat dan ia merasa semua masalahnya terangkat. Perasaan adiktif yang dipicu oleh adrenalin saat menyayat lenganya adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa hidup.

Ia menuduk menatap lengannya yang penuh bekas luka silang-menyilang yang masih nampak di sana. Jihoon benar-benar sudah hancur. Ia merasakan perasaan adiktif yang membuatnya harus melakukan ini setiap hari. Jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Bagaimana ya Park Jihoon dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan ini?

 **Darah.**

 _Bau anyir yang menenangkan jiwa._

 **Perih.**

 _Sebuah rasa yang menyakitkan dan membuat lengannya berdenyut meminta ampun namun nikmat._

 **Masalahnya, semua hilang ketika rasa ini datang.**

* * *

 _Saat itu Jihoon yang masih berumur 7 tahun sedang bermain dengan adik tirinya yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Mereka sedang bermain dengan bonekanya masing-masing diatas karpet mewah kamar Jihoon._

 _"Hyung-ie, boneka Seonho kenapa lebih jelek dali pada punya hyung." Jihoon gemas mendengar latahan Seonho._

 _"Ini punya hyung! Namanya Jessy, boneka ini dikasih sama Jinyoung-ie, hihi." Ucapnya pamer menunjukan boneka beruang pink yang imut._

 _"Jinyoung-hyung gak pelnah kasih Seonho boneka, huh! Seonho benci Jinyoung-hyung!" Seonho membanting bonekanya._

 _ **Cklek.**_

 _Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat pamannya memasuki kamarnya. Seonho tidak mengubris dan mulai bermain dengan bonekanya yang lain._

 _Jihoon sebenarnya takut dengan pamannya karena pamannya selalu menatapnya dan Seonho dengan pandangan aneh. Apalagi saat ini ayah dan ibu tirinya sedang tidak ada dirumah._

 _"Ahjussi, ada apa kesini?" Tanya Jihoon bingung._

 _Pamannya menghiraukan ucapannya dan menghampiri Seonho. Lalu pamannya memeluk Seonho dengan erat sambil menciumi rambutnya dengan gelagat yang aneh. Seonho yang polos hanya diam saja dengan perlakuan pamannya._

 _Jihoon saat itu memang masih kecil, namun ia merasakan hal yang menjanggal dengan pelukan tersebut. Ia berpura-pura keluar sebentar dan saat ia memasuki kamarnya lagi ia bergidik ngeri karena tangan pamannya mulai mengerayangi adiknya._

 _"Seonho, kamu dipanggil Jung-ahjumma. Sana pergi turun, pasti disuruh makan." Ucapnya bohong._

 _Seonho melepaskan pelukan pamannya dan segera pergi dari kamar itu sambil memegang boneka besarnya._

 _Jihoon memandang pamannya datar, "Aku memang anak kecil tapi aku mengerti kemauanmu, ahjussi."_

 _Ayolah, saat ayah dan ibunya bercerai setahun tahun yang silam ia mengikuti ibunya selama satu tahun di Amerika Serikat sehingga walau saat itu ia masih berumur enam tahun ia mengerti apa itu hubungan intim. Baru bulan agustus inilah ia kembali lagi ke Korea._

 _Pamannya menatap sinis dirinya dan segera menghampiri Jihoon. Jihoon merasa terpojok karena saat itu ia masih bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang pendek dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan._

 _"Park Jihoon, kamu mau aku menggerayangi tubuh adikmu lagi?"_

 _Ugh, Park Jihoon rasanya ingin muntah saat mendengar ucapan pamannya._

 _"Aku akan melaporkannya pada ayah." Ucapnya mantap disela ketakutannya._

 _"Kau pikir ayahmu akan mendengarkanmu yang ia hanya anggap omong kosong?" Ia melihat pamannya menyeringai bahagia._

 _"Kau cantik juga ya, bagaimana kalau main denganku?" ucap pamannya yang membuatnya merinding. Kudorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku, tapi aku sepertinya sudah terperangkap._

 _"Kau mau aku menyakiti adikmu?!" Bentaknya saat ia mendorongku._

 _"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai adikmu, kalau kau menolakku, aku akan memperkosa adikmu saat ini juga." Ucap pamannya final._

 _Jihoon merasakan ketakutan yang besar dan pelupuk matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tahu bahwa pamannya adalah orang yang tertarik dengan anak kecil alias pedofil karena ia sering mendengar gossip itu. Tapi ia itak menyangka pamannya tega melakukan ini pada seseorang yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengannya._

 _"Nah, mari kita bermain?" racaunya. Jihoon kecil benar-benar takut. Jihoon terus berusaha mendorongnya. Namun hal itu terhenti saat pamannya menindihnya ke kasur dan mulai mengerayanginya._

* * *

 ** _Guys.._ terakhir aku nulis apaan sampe mual sendiri.. jijik banget.. tapi ini demi plot guys maafin aku.. Aku udah bilang bakal ada child abuse kan T_T**

 **Maafin aku ya, Jihoon.. anyway aku gaakan nulis secara explicit adegannya.. nanti muntah sendiri -_- sebenernya agak uncomfortable karena most of the cast still underage tapi di cerita ini aku udh ubah mereka semua ga sebagai minor supaya aku nulisnya comfortable, makanya kemarin aku banyak typo-typo SMA, sekolah, siswa, karena aku kemarin nulisnya mereka anak SMA terus aku ga nyaman karena kan nanti mereka mau nikah...**

 **Anyway, kemarin aku liat ada ff yg direport di curhatannayana, tapi sumpah cerita ini memang ada child abuse but no intentions kearah untuk memuaskan hasrat seks pembaca, okay. Tbh, saya buat cerita ini untuk orang-orang yang depresi, mengalami child abuse, melukai dirinya sendiri, broken-home, unrequited love, etc. Aku cuman mau nunjukin bahwa di dunia ini masih ada kebahagiaan. Itu aja kok inti cerita ini. Aku gaakan nulis cerita dengan tema tersebut ngasal-ngasal karena sahabat kesayangan aku ngalamin itu. Soo, dont judge my story, thanks ^_^**

 **Btw, yatuhannn :") aku gabenci Daehwi! Kalian gangerti perasaan aku waktu Daehwi dikasih tau diantara ranking 11-14 aku teriak tau ga "DAEHWI-YA NGAPAIN KAMU DISANA SAYANG!" sambil mau nangis-_- aku sayang semua member produce 101, daehwi termasuk! Aku sayang diaa, aku buat dia antagonis disini kan tuntutan cerita T_T nanti juga aku buat kok happy ending dia pasti.**

 **Lanjut? Btw thankyou reviewnya 90 wooow hahaha, nambah semangat :p kalo jebol 120 lngsung update ahhh :3 /canda/ Bagi aku reviews bukan segalanya :( hehehe /muna/**

 **Anyway, guys, kalian mau ini ada OngNiel? Tapi sebagai apa? Sarann ;( aku suka OngNiel aku lupa masukin mereka wkkwkwkw. Guys, mau mpreg ga? Hayoo ini terserah readers ya aku cuman ikutin saran readers. Terus kemarin banyak yang mau sad end hmm bener yaaa :p Aku ga nanggung2 kalo soal tragedy lohhh, bisa2 Baejin aku buat mati menyesal sampe tubuhnya gabisa berfungsi lagi /kejem/ HAHAHAHHA. Atau kalian mau itu? :p**

 **ANYWAY DOAIN YA AUTHOR DAPET VIP PACKAGE SEVENTEEN DIAMOND EDGE HUHUHU T_T**

 **ada yg nonton? siapa tau bisa bareng ;p**

 **SEE YOUUUUUUU! LOVE XX**


	5. Chapter 5

HOME

Chapter 5

Produce 101's fanfiction starring Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Samuel Kim, Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin and Lee Daehwi.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Aku hanya minjam mereka di fanfic aku:(

Pairing : Jinyoung x Jihoon, Samuel x Jihoon , Jinyoung x Daehwi, Samuel x Daehwi, Guanlin x Seonho

Rate : T-M

Genre : ANGST ANGST ANGST TERUTAMA UNTUK JIHOON

AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

 **Firstly aku mau ngomong ini bukan ff remake ;; Jadi tadina aku mau buat mereka semua anak SMA tapi ini mau jadi rated M jadi aku buat jd anak kuliah aja TT**

Copyright©Rivaicchi 2013

 **"Bagiku tidak apa kok. Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bosan padaku.. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku."**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk Lee Daehwi"**

" _ **Kau dengan seenaknya menyiksa Jihoon-hyung dari batin bahkan fisiknya. Apa kurang hyung untuk lelaki tidak tahu berterimakasih padamu? Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dengan tega dan brengseknya, kau berselingkuh dihadapan istrimu sendiri. Disaat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus kedua orang tuamu, mengorbankan waktunya untuk memikirkanmu, dengan santainya kau bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki itu! Brengsek! Mati kau bersama kekasih jalang-ku, Lee Daehwi. Aku akan merampas hyung darimu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Jangan bermain api denganku, Bae Jinyoung."**_

Takdir tak berujung antara kita,

Berhenti disini,

Bahkan walau kita hidup di tangisan yang berkepanjangan ini.

.

.

.

Sang mentari tampaknya malu-malu untuk sekedar menampakkan dirinya. Lelaki yang sedang terlelap pulas kini mulai membuka matanya menampakkan mata rusa yang sedari tadi tersembunyi. Jihoon terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Saat ini ia masih di tempat yang sama ketika ia menyayat tangannya, tepatnya didekat bath-up kamar mandinya. Keadaan lelaki itu begitu berantakan, juga ada bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" _Argh, shit._ " Keluhnya sakit saat melihat tangannya. Ia ketiduran sehingga lupa untuk memberikan plester pada tangannya sehingga lukanya masih terbuka dan terjaga sampai pagi hari. Ia mulai menaiki bath-upnya dan mengisi air didalamnya, lalu ia segera mandi mengingat ia mempunyai jam kuliah pagi.

Setelahnya, Ia berjalan kearah wastafel dan membuka nakas diatasnya. Ia mengambil plester yang terltak disamping banyaknya obat tidur dan penenang yang kumiliki. Setelah itu ia menyalakan wastafel dan mengguyur bekas lukanya. Sejujurnya, luka itu tidak akan baik-baik saja jika hanya diberi plester luka. Karena bekas sayatannya semalam terlalu dalam. Semestinya luka seperti ini harus dijahit, tapi kalau Jihoon ke Klinik atau Rumah sakit, Hyungseob akan tahu dan akan mengomeli dirinya. Lalu ia juga mengingat Seonho. Dan ia tidak ingin bingung bagaimana nanti akan menjelaskannya. Daripada kebiasaannya ini terbongkar nantinya, lebih baik ia mengobati lukanya secara in

Selesai. Sekitar delapan buah plester luka baru telah menempel di lengan kiri dan kanannya. Ia tinggal hanya memakai sweater agar luka menjijikan ini tidak terlihat.

* * *

Jihoon menuruni tangga rumahnya dan melihat ayahnya, ibu tirinya dan Seonho-nya sedang menyantap sarapan bersama. Ia menghampiri meja makan tersebut dan duduk disebelah Seonho.

Hening. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok.

Memang selalu seperti itu. Di meja makan ini tidak akan pernah ada canda tawa. Meja ini akan menjadi saksi bisu canda tawa terakhir keluarga Park ketika ayah dan ibu kandungnya masih bersama.

Ia sama sekali tidak membenci ibu tirinya karena ibu tirinya, Do Kyungsoo cukup memperhatikannya.

"Mengapa mobil Bae Jinyoung ada dirumah?" Tanya ayahnya padanya.

 _Oh, sang ayah peduli?_

"Kemarin, ia ingin pulang sendiri. Jadi, aku membawa mobilnya."

"Jangan sampai hubungan-mu dan Bae Jinyoung lepas. Karena masa depan perusahaan Bae dan Park ada di tanganmu."

" _Ne, abeonim_." Tanpa ayahnya memaksa juga Jihoon tidak akan pernah membuat pertunangannya dan Bae Jinyoung hancur.

 _Tidak akan._

* * *

Terlihat sebuah mobil Range Rover berwarna hitam mengkilat sudah berada di area parkir gedung fakultas. Jihoon yang mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil tersebut langsung tersenyum. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah mobil cadangan tunangannya, ia pun menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti disebelah mobil tersebut.

"Ih, hyung, kenapa sih harus berhenti disini, kan gedung fakultas masih jauh!" Protes Seonho pada kakaknya.

Jihoon mengecheck mobil tersebut dan kecewa mendapati bahwa pemilik mobil tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi. Sepertinya, Jinyoung sudah pergi ke kelasnya.

"Kak, aku mau ke kelas, nanti telat.." Ucap Seonho sambil mengengam tangan kakaknya.

"Aku baru sadar sesuatu.. Kamu jadi kasih kado kemaren kan, dek?" Tanya Jihoon pada adiknya.

"Jadi!" Jawab Seonho antusias.

"Terus kata Guanlin apa? Senang? Atau tidak?" Jihoon ingin tahu sudah sejauh apa hubungan adik kesayangannya. Apakah sama sepertinya dan Jihoon atau lebih baik?

"Senang kok, soalnya kata Woojin-hyung kemarin waktu mereka lagi main keluar langsung dipakai." Seonho tersenyum sumingrah.

Wah, irinya. Kalau untuk kasus Jinyoung, Jihoon tidak pernah melihat tunangannya memakai barang pembeliannya.

Jihoon berjalan menuju kelasnya sendirian setelah berpisah dengan adiknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak murid yang menyapanya—terutama para kaum adam yang tertarik dengannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih, namun ia harus tetap menunjukan topengnya bahwa ia adalah Park Jihoon, pewaris perusahaan keluarga Park maka ia harus menunjukan perilaku terbaiknya jika tidak ingin ditendang seorang Park Chanyeol dari kediamannya. Sebelum memasuki kelas, maka rutinitas Park Jihoon adalah ke toilet untuk mengecheck penampilannya. Pas sekali ia tidak menemukan seseorang-pun di toilet gedung kampusnya.

Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dan menurunkan lengkungan di bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Capai sekali bibir ini dipaksakan melengkung terus'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali tersenyum ke arah cermin, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tiba-tiba merasakan lingkaran tangan yang mengejutkan di bagian perutnya, " _Heey, boo_ ~".

Tanpa memandang kebelakang juga Jihoon tahu kalau yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Hyungseob karena pantulan cermin didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Datar mulu kalau sama aku, kesel. Aku cuman jadi pelampiasan capeknya kamu senyam-senyum di koridor kali, ya?" Tanya Hyungseob kesal.

"Iya. Kamu tahu peran kamu dengan bagus ya, Ahn Hyungseob." Jihoon bercanda, kok. Mana mungkin dia serius.

"Aku benci toilet ini, deh." Tiba-tiba sahabatnya curhat. Tapi, Jihoon berani sumpah sahabatnya ini memang setiap detik selalu membuka sesi curhat. Jihoon kadang sampai jenuh.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon memilih untuk bertindak seperti peduli daripada nanti Hyungseob _baper_ tidak ditanggapi.

"Woojin sama Irene-noona kemarin _having sex_ disini, Hoon! _Broke my heart, seriously_.." Ungkap Hyungseob sedih.

" _Ew.. that's.. disgusting.._ " Jihoon menatap tidak percaya. Dia jadi jijik sendiri. Kenapa manusia jaman sekarang rela menanggalkan keperawan dan keperjakaannya di usia sedini itu. Tapi, Jihoon tahu bahwa _impossible_ sekali jika Park Woojin baru tidak perjaka kemarin. Well, Woojin terkenal sebagai _cassanova_ di kampus ini.

 _Dret_

 _Dret_

Jihoon yang mendengar ponsel Hyungseob bergetar langsung menyuruhnya untuk mengangkatnya. Namun ditolak habis-habisan oleh Hyungseob. Jihoon yang kebingungan langsung diberikan suguhan layar ponsel Hyungseob.

 **Missed call —Guanlin— 40 times.**

Jihoon terbelalak melihatnya, " _Heol, daebak.._ " Ia jadi merasa kasihan terhadap adiknya yang kelihatnnya tidak mempunyai kesempatan.

* * *

Jihoon dan Hyungseob memasuki ruang kelasnya yang sangat sepi. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada dosen mudanya yang tampan itu. Dosen _killer_ -nya dengan marga Ong yang benar-benar mematikan. Terlihat dingin dari luar tetapi ketika mulutnya terbuka, semua kata sumpah serapah dan kata-kata menyakitkan keluar. Untunglah, Jihoon salah satu murid kebanggaan dosen tersebut sehingga ia tidak pernah terkena damprat lelaki tersebut, lain halnya dengan—Hyungseob yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan dosen tersebut.

Maka dari itu Hyungseob mengajakku untuk ke kantin karena waktu luang yang jarang diberikan Ong Seongwoo pada mahasiswanya. Ketika sampai di kantin Jihoon dan Hyungseob bisa melihat ketiga pangeran sekolah sedang berkumpul bersama.

 **"F to the u to the c to the k."** Gumam Park Woojin saat menangkap sosok Hyungseob.

Jinyoung tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali fokus memakan makanannya. Ia melihat Jihoon tapi berpura-pura tidak melihat saja.

" _Fuck. Woi, Guanlin. Mantan lo ngarah kesini. Rasanya gua mau mati aja_." Gidiknya ngeri.

Guanlin menatap kearah Hyungseob yang sudah berada didepan meja dan duduk dengan Jihoon.

" _Lu ngapain duduk sini anjir."_ Tanya Woojin.

"Loh kenapa? Woojin gak suka? Padahal sengaja kesini biar ketemu Woojin." Jawab Hyungseob manja.

"Kamu daritadi pegang ponsel, tapi kamu gak angkat telpon aku?" Tiba-tiba Guanlin nimbrung.

"Berisik!" Pelotot Hyungseob ke Guanlin lalu setelah menghentikan aksi pelotot-pelototnya pandangannya kembali mengarah ke Woojin dan tersenyum lebar. Woojin sih fokus aja ke makanannya karena toh mau dia ngapain juga Hyungseob gak akan nyerah.

"Kamu makan apa?" Jihoon yang duduk didepan Jinyoung mulai membuka pembicaraan antar keduanya.

"Buta? Aku makan bulgogi." Jawab Jinyoung ketus.

"Daehwi kemana?" Jihoon kembali bertanya yang sebenarnya hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Pergi sama Seonho tadi entah kemana." Memang tadi Daehwi pergi bersamanya, tapi calon—adik iparnya itu merampas Daehwi dengan alasan bantu ajarin mata kuliah statistika.

"Oh, iya.. mobil kamu masih dirumah aku. Mau ambil?" Jihoon teru-terusan berusaha menarik perhatian tunangannya.

"Nanti suruh Kim Ahujssi saja. Aku malas kemana-mana."

Jihoon memandang sinis Jinyoung sambil tersenyum meremehkan, "Kamu malas kemana-mana padahal nanti kamu mau pergi sama Daehwi, kan?"

Woojin, Guanlin dan Hyungseob yang daritadi tidak memperhatikan kedua temannya seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara, Jihoon. Mereka bertiga saat ini sudah berdebar-debar takut kedua temannya bertengkar di kantin.

Jinyoung mendongakan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan netranya dengan netra Jihoon, "Dengar, ya, Park Jihoon-ssi. Ini masih pagi dan jangan memancing emosiku."

Woojin menepuk bahu Jinyoung seakan memberi isyarat padanya agar sabar. Lagipula ia tidak tega dengan sepupunya, Jihoon yang saat ini mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _"Aduh, pangeran dan puteri universitas bertengkar lagi."_

 _"Lihat si Jihoon itu, mukanya ingin nangis, rasanya aku ingin tertawa."_

 _"Yah, kalian kan tahu rumor bahwa Bae Jinyoung terpaksa mencintai Park Jihoon?"_

Jinyoung menyeringai mendengarkan bisik-bisik mahasiswa di kantin.

"Kau dengar itu, Park Jihoon? Masih tidka mempunyai malu."

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan—keras tepat di pipi Bae Jinyoung.

Bukan, bukan seorang Park Jihoon yang menamparnya. Melainkan lelaki manis disebelah Jihoon yang merangkap menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Kedua mata hitamnya membesar tak percaya dengan tamparan dadakan Hyungseob.

Ia mengelus pipinya yang dihadiahi tamparan yang cukup sakit baginya. Jinyoung tertawa keras. Setiap individu yang berada diruangan kantin tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Dude, are you high?"_ Tanya Woojin mengerinyitkan alisnya.

" _No, i'm not. Lai Guanlin, you better tell your ex to behave._ " Ucapnya lalu segera meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Jihoon yang khawatir segera mengejar tunangannya keluar.

" _Sepupu-ku itu punya mental baja, ya?_ " Woojin menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi meja makan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana emosi Jinyoung. Kenapa kamu malah menamparnya?" Guanlin bertanya pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Karena Jihoon itu sahabatku! Kalau dia tersakiti, maka aku akan kembali menyakiti orang yang menyakitinya tanpa segan tanpa memandang bulu!" Hardik Hyungseob yang kesal sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Belepotan tahu." Guanlin mendengus kala melihat mulut belepotan Hyungseob, sedangkan lelaki manis itu masihsibuk melahap makanannya. Disusupkannya sebelah telapak tangannya ke saku celananya, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru kepunyaannya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap jejak makanan di sekitar bibir Hyungseon dengan lembut.

Hyungseob terpaku ketika bertemu tatap dengan sepasang onyx milik mantan kekasihnya yang tengah serius membersihkan jejak makanan di sekitar bibirnya.

Keduanya terlarut dengan pandangan yang mereka bagi bersama-sama sekarang ini. Menciptakan kembali kenangan dan nostalgia yang terpancar di kedua pasang manik tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan cemburu.

Dan Park Woojin yang sadar akan pandangan cemburu sepupunya dikejauhan sana, Yoo Seonho.

Lelaki bersurai merah maroon itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena dia malas melihat pemandangan cheesy diantara kedua mantan kekasih tersebut yang mempunyai kesempatan untuk kembali bersama. Mungkin?

"Ma-mau kemana?" Tanya Hyungseob pada Woojin. Woojin hanya memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan ke kelas.

Padahal nyatanya tidak, ia sedang menyusuri koridor fakultas dan masuk keruangan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa kampusnya dan menemukan seorang lelaki manis yang sedang memandang jendela luar.

Woojin melangkah pelan menghampiri Seonho. Jelas sekali bahwa lelaki manis itu menunjukan sikap acuhnya pada Woojin.

Dengan sigap Woojin memeluk tubuh Seonho dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya disekitar Seonho dan menempelkan tubuhnya erat pada punggung hangat Seonho- _nya_.

 _Nya?_

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Woojin dengan suaranya yang lirih. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar bergetar, "Aku minta maaf, Seonho. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu Guanlin akan melakukan hal itu."

Lelaki manis itu memilih untuk membisu dalam keheningan tersebut. Dan hal itu sukses menyayat hati Woojin.

"Kamu tidak mau bicara sama aku?" Sambil masih memeluk sepupunya dari belakang ia mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

" _Sa…kit…_ " Bibir Seonho mengucapkan kata-kata itu lirih. Tiap getar suaranya menusuk perasaan si pemilik surai merah maroon.

"Hyung, aku mencintai Guanlin-hyung. Hyung mengerti kan?" Kata-kata yang selalu sama. Intonasi yang juga sama. Ucapan yang selalu sama itu selalu membuat hati Woojin mengerinyit sakit bagai mengiris-iris perasannya yang hancur lebur bagaikan sebuah debu.

Benar, ia mencintai sepupunya. Sangat. Namun, apa daya sepupunya lebih menaruh perasaan terhadap sahabatnya?

Ia hanya berkedok menyukai perempuan padahal nyatanya hatinya jatuh terhadap cinta terlarang untuk sepupunya. Woojin bukan gay, dahulu orientasinya masih lurus sebelum sepupunya datang ke hidup dan hatinya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan lelaki lain selain Seonho.

Bukankah sangat rumit? Guanlin menyukai Hyungseob, Hyungseob menyukai dirinya, dirinya sendiri menyukai seorang Yoo Seonho, lalu kembali berputar pada poros pertama yaitu seorang Yoo Seonho yang mencintai Lai Guanlin.

Pupil malam berkabut pilu itu melirik ke belakang, "Hyung.. apa saja akan hyung lakukan, kan demi Seonho?"

Woojin tahu. Apa yang akan pujaan hatinya ucapkan sehabis ini.

"Tolong, hyung.. dekati Hyungseob-hyung.. demi aku?"

 _Kau tahu bagaimana Woojin ingin bertepuk tangan pada mental baja seorang Kim Jonghyun dan Park Jihoon?_

 _Maka ia juga ingin bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena seorang Yoo Seonho telah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping beribu-ribu kali._

* * *

 **Incheon International Airport, Seoul, South Korea**

Hiruk-pikuk suasana bandara membuat Seorang lelaki berambut pirang menghembuskan napasnya. Lelaki campuran darah _hispanic-korea_ tersebut menyeret koper dengan raut _poker face_ -nya. . Kacamata hitam masih setia bertengger di tulang hidungnya, menutupi mata terlihat tegap dengan badannya yang menjulang tinggi. Sosoknya sangat berbeda dengan dirinya 4 tahun yang masih menetap di Korea. Dahulu rambutnya masih bersurai hitam sekarang ia sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang sehingga wajah campuran baratnya tambah terlihat. Aura ketampanannya menyebar kuat di sekitarnya dan berefek setiap individu disekitarnya menatapnya karena ketampanannya. Lelaki itu— **Kim Samuel** melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan melepas kacamata hitamnya, membuat wajah tampannya yang tadinya tertutup sebuah kacamata hitam terlihat sempurna.

Ia menatap keatas langit, mengecup wristband lilac di pergelangan tangannya dan berucap, " ** _Aku pulang, hyung._** "

 **Ia akan pulang kerumahnya, dimana Park Jihoon berada.**

* * *

 **BUSET GUA NULIS PAANSIH -_-**

 **GUA SENGAJA BUAT CINTA INI GA KEBENTUK BERAPA SEGI KARENA GUA SUKA ANGSTNYA BERTAMBAH. GUE SUKA COMPLICATED COMPLEX RELATIONSHIP HAHAHAHHA. APA KALIAN ENEK LIATNYA MALAH? WKWKKWKWKW**

 **gue baru dpt ide nulis chapter ini hari ini, nih gue lg nulis author note pas abis konser kedua mereka. nangis bgt karena ini hari yang BENAR-BENAR MENANDAKAN BAHWA PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 SUDAH BERAKHIR.**

 **Jangan baper ya bacanya. Aku tunggu Seonho huft.. sayangku, my first pick :")**

 **btw gmna? ngebosenin gak sih.. kalo iya blg ya..**

 **Aku dah tau ongniel mau aku jadiin apa disini. Btw disini ada 2Hyun.**

 **Kira-kira kapan Baejin sadar? 10 chapter lagi kali ya? :p waduh**

 **Review please walau chapter ini gaada Winkdeep moment ;( malah adanya momen karam Jinseob, Guanho sm Winkdeep WKKWKWKKW. sorry guys! but i promise setelah badai-badai yg para uke lewati, bakal ada kebahagiaan :)**

 **MAKASIH YA REVIEWNYA TEMBUS 50 WOOOOOOOW GILS!:(**

 **Bye. Update kayaknya rabu deh :/**


	6. Chapter 6

HOME

Chapter 6

Produce 101's fanfiction starring Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Samuel Kim, Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin and Lee Daehwi.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Aku hanya minjam mereka di fanfic aku:(

Pairing : Jinyoung x Jihoon, Samuel x Jihoon , Jinyoung x Daehwi, Samuel x Daehwi, Guanlin x Seonho

Rate : T-M

Genre : ANGST ANGST ANGST TERUTAMA UNTUK JIHOON

AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

 **Firstly aku mau ngomong ini bukan ff remake ;; Jadi tadina aku mau buat mereka semua anak SMA tapi ini mau jadi rated M jadi aku buat jd anak kuliah aja TT**

CopyrightRivaicchi

 **"Bagiku tidak apa kok. Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bosan padaku.. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku."**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk Lee Daehwi"**

" _ **Kau dengan seenaknya menyiksa Jihoon-hyung dari batin bahkan fisiknya. Apa kurang hyung untuk lelaki tidak tahu berterimakasih padamu? Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dengan tega dan brengseknya, kau berselingkuh dihadapan istrimu sendiri. Disaat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus kedua orang tuamu, mengorbankan waktunya untuk memikirkanmu, dengan santainya kau bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki itu! Brengsek! Mati kau bersama kekasih jalang-ku, Lee Daehwi. Aku akan merampas hyung darimu."**_

 _ **"Jangan bermain api denganku, Bae Jinyoung."**_

Takdir tak berujung antara kita,

Berhenti disini,

Bahkan walau kita hidup di tangisan yang berkepanjangan ini.

* * *

 **2 year after that events—**

 **Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang menggunakan jas formal berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Dari penampilannya bisa ditebak bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang mapan. Benar, dia adalah seorang CEO dari salah satu perusahaan yang besar. Digenggamnya sebuah buket bunga dengan perpaduaan _lily putih dan lily merah_ cantik yang berbau semerbak.**

 **"Ah, kau sudah datang?" Adalah hal yang ia dengar saat hendak membuka kenop pintu pasien yang akan ia tuju.**

 **"Iya, hyung. Kau baru mengecheck keadaannya?" Tanyanya pada dokter spesialis yang menangani pasien yang akan ia kunjungi, Kang Daniel.**

 **"Baru saja. Kau ingin masuk sekarang?" Tanya Daniel pada lelaki dihadapannya.**

 **Hening sebentar, "Hari ini aku akan menginap." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit lewat jendela.**

 **"Tidak perlu, kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku bisa menjaganya, tenang. Jonghyun-hyung juga bisa menjaganya." Saran Daniel.**

 **" _Aku suaminya, hyung._ " Tegasnya karena ia tidak suka saat nama Jonghyun disebut untuk menjaga pasangannya.**

 **" _I thought you're not anymore_." Daniel tidak mempunyai perasaan yang buruk terhadap pemuda didepannya, tapi apa yang dialami pasiennya adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan pemuda ini.**

 **" _Secara hukum, ia masih pasangan hidup-ku._ "**

 **"Baiklah, terserah." Daniel mengalah, baginya sudah bagus jika lelaki didepannya menunjukan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.**

 **"Aku akan masuk. Aku butuh privasi, tolong jangan ada yang masuk." Pinta lelaki tersebut pada Daniel.**

 **" _Yeah, got it._ "**

 **Lelaki tersebut membuka kenop kamar rawat pujaan hatinya. Kamar tersebut sangat besar, terdapat banyak fasilitas dan sudah seperti apartement bukan kamar rawat lagi.**

 **Hal yang langsung netranya tangkap adalah pujaan hatinya yang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan menaruh buket lily merah dan putih tersebut di vas yang disediakan di meja kecil disamping ranjang tersebut.**

 **"Sayang? Aku bawakan lagi bunga. Kamu senang, kan?" Tanyanya pada lelaki manis yang tengah berbaring sambil menatap kosong atap kamarnya.**

 **"Kamu bosan tidak aku bawakan bunga ini terus? Tapi itu bunga kesukaan kamu, saat kita kecil dahulu, kamu selalu saja berteriak-teriak bahwa bunga kedua bunga ini adalah bunga yang harus kita petik dahulu di ladang bunga. " Ia mulai mengusap lembut rambut pemuda manis didepannya dan menggeret kursi agar ia bisa duduk.**

 **Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Berbicara entah pada siapa. Tapi bukankah ini sebuah karma? Karena dahulu ia bahkan tidak pernah menghiraukan perkataan pujaan hatinya yang manis ini.**

 **Setelah trauma psikis yang ia alami, kekasihnya sudah seperti patung hidup. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap kosong sesuatu dan tertidur. Tapi ada satu lagi habit yang ia ciptakan setelah kejadian naas yang ia alami, yaitu bermain dengan mainan-mainan anak kecil yang sekarang sudah berserakan di lantai. Jumlah mainan anak kecil yang dimiliki kekasihnya ada banyak. Sekitar puluhan, namun ada suatu hal yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.**

 **Satu boneka bayi manis yang bertengger di atas dada pujaan hatinya. Pujaan hatinya memeluk boneka tersebut seakan boneka tersebut adalah hidup dan matinya.**

 **Melihatnya membuat CEO muda tersebut ingin meneteskan air matanya.**

 **"Sayang, kamu tahu tidak kenapa aku selalu membawa lilly putih dan merah selain karena itu bunga kesukaan-mu?"**

 **Dengan mata yang berair menahan tangisnya, ia tersenyum lembut dan berucap, "Karena bunga lily putih melambangkan perasaan sesal seseorang yang ingin meminta maaf pada kekasihnya, dan harapan agar kita dapat memulai kehidupan yang baru lagi."**

 **Ia mencium lembut bibir pemuda manis tersebut. Namun, tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Kekasihnya seakan membisu. Tubuhnya seperti mayat hidup.**

 **Terlalu egoiskah jika ia menginginkan bibir tersebut merekahkan sebuah senyuman? Senyuman tulus yang dulu selalu ia lihat. Senyuman menawan yang dulu sering ia buat menjadi tangisan.**

 **Ia menggengam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat, mengecup berbagai sayatan-sayatan yang terlihat di lengan tersebut. Seakan ingin mengalirkan pengobatan lewat kecupan lembut tersebut.**

 **Ia menundukan kepalanya, air mata bercucuran, " _Maaf, sayang._ "**

 **Dari luar terlihat lelaki berkeperawakan dewasa yang mempunyai wibawa. Ia melihat kedua sosok yang dianggap adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia ingin masuk namun ia diperingati Daniel bahwa adiknya yang sedang menangis tersebut membutuhkan privasi dengan kekasihnya.**

 ** _"Hyung…! Hyung, kumohon beritahu aku bagaimana caranya meminta maaf padanya! Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menebus segala kesalahanku padanya?! Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mencintai Jihoon-hyung dengan benar, hyung! Aku telah buntu! Aku sesat! Bimbing aku, hyung! Kumohon, tolong aku."_**

 **Samar-samar ia mengingat perkataan figur yang menangis tersebut, pemuda yang sekarang telah diliputi perasaan menyesal selama 4 bulan belakangan ini. Pemuda yang tadinya enggan meluangkan waktu untuk istrinya. Berubah 180 derajat menjadi pemuda yang _HARUS_ selalu berada di sisi istrinya setiap detik.**

 **"Hyung tidak tahu harus bagaimana, _Bae Jinyoung_.." Sesal Kim Jonghyun.**

* * *

 **xXx Back xXx**

Jihoon mengejar-ngejar tunangannya. Sebenarnya Jinyoung mendegar sayup-sayup namanya dipanggil, namun ia mengabaikannya karena emosinya sedang menggebu-gebu.

 _Grep!_

Jihoon berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan langkah kaki Jinyoung.

"Mau apa?!" Bentaknya. Emosi Jinyoung sudah mulai menggebu dalam satu titik, membuat Jihoon sedikit ketakutan dengan perlakuan tunangannya.

"Tadi.. kamu pergi.. padahal makanan kamu masih sisa. Kamu baru makan setengahnya kan, Jinyoung?" Ucapnya lembut walau Jinyoung sudah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Jika sebuah tatapan dapat membunuh, maka bisa dipastikan seorang Park Jihoon sudah meninggal sekarang.

Tatapan itu— lebih dari sekedar tatapan kebencian… lebih dari itu….

Park Jihoon. Setelah ia mempermalukanmu didepan banyak orang tadi, sekarang yang kau khawatirkan sampai mengejar dia dan membuang-buang energi dan waktu-mu hanyalah untuk mebujuknya agar kembali makan?

"Jangan berlagak peduli padaku."

"Aku dengar dari ahjumma kemarin kamu hujan-hujan jadi kamu sekarang agak sakit.. Aku hanya tidak mau kamu sakit, Jinyoung-ah." Jihoon sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jinyoung. Apalagi ia merasa bersalah karena kemarin ialah alasan Bae Jinyoung nekat pulang hujan-hujanan kerumahnya.

"Jangan berlagak seperti kau kekasihku!" Nada suara Jinyoung meninggi dan ia menepis kasar eratan tangan Jihoon.

"Aku memang bukan kekasih-mu. Aku tunangan-mu." Tegas Jihoon pada Jinyoung walau tangannya saat ini sudah kesakitan. Yatuhan, tangan Jihoon benar-benar sakit. Luka sayatannya belum sepenuhnya menutup sehingga saat tunangannya menepis tangannya, rasanya nyeri sekali.

Saat ini suasana koridor sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sehingga pertengkaran mereka tidak akan menggangu siapapun.

 _ **"Secara hukum kau memang tunangan-ku, tapi jika dari lubuk hati-ku? Tunangan-ku hanyalah Lee Daewhi seorang, camkan itu, brengsek!**_ " Bentaknya.

Kata-kata barusan benar-benar membuat Jihoon bagaikan ditimpa sebuah hal yang sangat berat sehingga ia tidak bisa terbangun lagi. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan sesak ia rasakan, beberapa saat dan matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Mengapa? Kau tega sekali padaku?!" Amarah Jihoon sudah memuncak, ia sudah capai diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jinyoung.

"Kau pembohong! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan melindungiku.. dan.." Suara lirih keluar dari bibir mungil Jihoon lalu ia tercekat, "Kau bilang kau akan selalu menjadi rumah-ku. Apakah itu hanyalah kebohongan semata?" Cairan bening kembali mengaliri wajah mulunya, pemuda bermarga Park tersebut tak mampu memandang wajah tunangannya.

"Kau masih menggunakan perkataan bodoh-ku saat aku masih bocah dan tidak tahu apa-apa?" Pandangnya remeh. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Daehwi dan ia memanggilnya kesini.

Daehwi yang tidak mengerti menghampiri Jihoon dan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung segerra merangkul Daehwi dan menyeringai kearah Jihoon, "Bisakah kau bedakan diriku yang dahulu masih bocah dan sekarang?"

Jihoon mengerinyit tidak suka melihat pemandangan didepannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memisahkan kedua orang tersebut. Ia harus menahan airmatanya. Sekarang ia ada didepan rivalnya, Lee Daehwi. Ia sangat tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan pemuda tersebut!

Daehwi sekarang hanya menatap bingung sekitarnya karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia senang Jinyoung merangkulnya dihadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeram melihat ekspresi Daehwi yang menunjukan bahwa ia bahagia, "Lepaskan rangkulan kalian sekarang juga. Kau tidak malu, Bae Jinyoung?! Jika ayah-mu melihat kau berlaku seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan dicoret menjadi ahli waris sah keluarga mereka!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Park Jihoon." Jinyoung menatapnya dengan intens, "Aku tahu bahwa kau begitu bodoh dan tidak akan mungkin berkata seperti itu dihadapan ayah-ku. Karena dengan aku batal menjadi ahli waris perusahaan-ku, maka pertunangan kita juga akan dibatalkan. Tapi jujur, disaat pertunangan kita dibatalkan, aku akan menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Tohok Jinyoung pada Jihoon.

Jihoon terkejut mendengar ucapan Jinyoung. Hati rapuhnya terasa sakit lagi. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lihat kearah sini dengan baik-baik, Park Jihoon." Jihoon yang sedang menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya sontak mendongakan kepalanya saat Jinyoung memerintahkannya. Oh, Tuhan. Seharusnya Jihoon tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya kepalanya. Dihadapannya tunangan tercintanya, Bae Jinyoung dan pemuda yang sudah ia tolong dahulu, Lee Daehwi sedang berciuman.

Saat Jinyoung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kekasihnya yang asli matanya menatap Jihoon. Air mata mulai menggenang kembali diantara giok hitam indah itu akhirnya jatuh kembali membasahi pipi mulus Jihoon.

Jinyoung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap _puas_ saat melihat Jihoon yang menangis.

"Kalian memang benar-benar sinting.. kalian berdua." Suara lirih keluar dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

Jihoon bisa melihat Jinyoung yang terlihat sangat puas saat menatap penderitaannya.

Jihoon yang masih sesengukan berjalan mundur dan berbalik badan sambil memegang dadanya yang sesaknya minta ampun.

Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan menabrak-nabrak orang yang ia lewati disekitar koridor. Ia butuh udara segar, ia tidak peduli dimana, asal tidak melihat Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Jika melihat keduanya mungkin hatinya bisa meledak disini. Dengan air mata yang berderi dan kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar ia mencari tempat agar ia bisa sendirian.

Ia ingin sendirian. Ia tidak ingin ditemani siapa-siapa.

Bahkan Hyungseob atau Seonho sekalipun.

Ia menaiki tangga untuk mencapai balkon universitas, rasanya seperti beratus-ratus tahun agar ia bisa sampai dan meraih kenop pintu tersebut.

Ketika netranya cahaya sore, ia segara terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Jihoon merasakan angin sore berhembus melewati sela rambutnya. Sinar matahari sore yang hangat memancarkan warna scarlet di ufuk barat.

"Indahnya.." Gumam Jihoon tersenyum lirih masih dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku ingin sekali.. melihat cahaya scarlet ini.. bersama Jinyoung." Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas seakan ingin menggapai langit tersebut.

Ribuan bulir air mata mengalir membasahi wajah, hembusan nafas tak teratur, penampilan berantakan. Itulah keadaan seorang Park Jihoon sekarang. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam kesendirian.

 _"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa." Gumamnya._

 _"Aku ingin eomma." Gumamnya lagi._

 _"Aku ingin pulang kerumah." Gumamnya lagi dan lagi._

 _" **Rumah itu apa...?** " Gumanmnya sekali lagi sambil tercekat._

* * *

Samuel berdiri disebuah mansion bergaya eropa yang terlihat sangat mewah dan megah yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya. Pria bersurai pirang itu turun dari mobil, ia langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh penjaga kediamannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda." Para pelayan dirumahnya membungkuk hormat seraya memasang senyum ramahnya. Samuel membalas dengan senyumannya.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu kediamannya, Samuel segera menyapukan pandangannya di sekeliling ruang tamu. Masih sama—letak-letak perabotan dirumahnya, walau sudah empat tahun. Pigura besar ayah dan ibunya masih terletak membanggakan ditengah-tengah dua tangga besar menuju lantai dua. Kim Mingyu dan Kim Wonwoo. Ibu dan ayah tercintanya.

Pandangannya menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang sangat serius berkutat didepan laptopnya dengan serius. Ia berniat usil dan menjahili kakaknya.

"Hyung, memangnya jadi wakil CEO perusahaan itu sampai membuat mukamu jadi tua seperti ini ya?" Ucapnya di keheningan ruang tamu tersebut.

Sontak kakaknya—Kim Jonghyun menengok ke arah sumber suara dan kaget saat menemukan adiknya yang sudah 4 tahun tidak pernah kembali ke Korea tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kim Samuel?! Sejak kapan kau pulang?!" Ia berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan kearah adik kandungnya.

Dan benar prediksinya, Kakaknya segera menghambur memeluk adiknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sam." Ujar Jonghyun sambil masih memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Ia rindu sekali dengan adik satu-satunya ini.

"Kalau aku tidak sepertinya, hyung~" Balas Samuel bercanda.

"Brengsek." Jonghyun mengumpat. Samuel terkikik karena kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat susah mengumpat.

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya, "Kamu pulang beneran ini?"

" _Yes, and i will stay here in Korea forever, maybe~_ " Jawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris karena jujur ia masih belum terbiasa memakai bahasa Korea setelah menetap di Amerika empat tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, ya? Pulang tidak memberitahukan hyung ataupun appa dan eomma?" Ia menoyor adiknya dengan lembut.

 _"It's not a fucking surprise if i informed you, mom and dad first, bro!"_

* * *

Saat ini Samuel sudah berada di kamarnya. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur king-bednya. Ada suatu hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

 _Jihoon-hyung._

Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia rasanya ingin memeluk hyung kesayangannya dengan erat. _Apa kabar Jihoon-hyung? Apa ia baik-baik saja?_

Ia rasanya ingin meminta maaf karena pergi tiba-tiba ke Amerika dengan alasan menjijikan agar dapat melupakan seorang Park Jihoon.

Padahal kenyataannya malah jauh berbeda. Dengan dirinya yang berada di Amerika, dirinya jatuh lebih dalam ke labirin menyakitkan. Dengan jauhnya sosoknya dari pujaan hatinya, semakin hari perasaan rindu selalu datang dan mecekiknya. Sudah cukup empat tahun saja penderitaannya, ia pun mengikuti kata hatinya untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan Jihoon.

" _Aku sayang banget sama kamu tahu, hyung._ " Gumamnya seraya menutup kelopak matanya.

" _Aku tidak baik-baik saja._ " Gumam Jihoon yang masih berada di balkon entah pada siapa.

* * *

 **HUWAAA MAAF SEMUANYA LAGI-LAGI KUBUAT JIHOON MENDERITA :( HMMM AKU JD GAENAK SM JIHOON RL WKWKWKKWWKK**

 **by the way, makasih yang udah ngereview!:( Viewsnya sampe 5k sihhh aku seneng walau banyak yg ga ninggalin jejakk :p**

 **btw, aku lg ksl banget banyak momen panwink. jadinya winkdeep sm guanho dilupain gitu. Jujur ya aku salah satu penerus Anti Karam Kamar Club kalo kalian liat lg rame di wattpad, itu juga salah satu yg ngedorong si author post itu ya dri unek2 kami para group AKKC HAHAHA.**

 **Author bakal selalu sayang winkdeep, ongniel, guanho, jinseob, samhwi, hakwoong. BAGI AUTHOR KEENAM SHIP LEGENDA PD101 TERSEBUT GAAKAN KARAM! MESKI SKRG PANWINK, WINKNIEL, NIELHWAN, 2PARK LAGI BERLAYAR : ( anjir nyadar ga sih itu semuanya jihoon yang dipairingin WKWKKWKW. udah ah gini ajaa, ngeship itu loyal dong jangan kaya perkawinan silang semuanya dipasangin bHay.**

 **itu cuman unek2 gue, maaf ya kalo gasuka :3**

 **oiya lanjut ga nih? gue lg buat wedding scenenya winkdeep mau nangis anjir itu part tersedih di ff ini... baper sendiri yeu ma ff sendiri najis gini. Btw, ada yang mau ignya difollow author? nti kita saling follback :3**

 **oh yaaa, kalian mikir ini antagonisnya daehwi? hahaha. salah upsss gapapa deh kasih clue sedikit :p daehwi emg antagonis tapi dia cuman antagonis kedua, antagonis pertamanya jauh lebih sadis coy daripada daehwi. Kode namenya _"Hwangja"_. Dah! HAHA HINTNYA GAMPANG AMAT. BYE! SEE YOU DI NEXT CHAPTER! :p**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Jihoon, sayang." Panggil ibunya pada anak kecil manis yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya._

 _Jihoon kecil menoleh kearah sumber suara ibunya. Baekhyun menghampiri anaknya yang menatapnya bingung, lalu menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan buah hatinya dan mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan lembut._

 _"Kamu akan pulang ke Korea." Akhirnya kalimat yang berat diucapkan oleh Baekhyun dapat disampaikan pada anaknya._

 _"Sama eomma, kan?" Baekhyun membeku saat Jihoon bertanya hal tersebut._

 _"Kenapa eomma tidak jawab Jihoon? Jujur Jihoon rindu appa lalu juga Jonghyun-hyung, Jinyoung-ie dan Sam." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Disini Jihoon tidak punya teman.. Jihoon hanya bisa diam duduk dirumah bermain dengan benda-benda mati itu." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk setumpuk mainannya._

 _"Karena itulah kamu akan eomma pulangkan ke Korea dan kamu akan tinggal bersama appa-mu." Baekhyun tidak kuat. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak ingin menangis didepan putra kesayangannya._

 _"Kamu akan pulang sendiri, tidak ada eomma. Eomma tidak akan ikut kamu. Saat kamu sampai di Korea, kamu akan mempunyai keluarga yang baru." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan hal tersebut pada anaknya._

 _"Keluarga baru? Aku tidak mengerti, eomma.." Jihoon bingung dengan perkataan ibunya._

 _"Mulai besok, saat kamu pulang ke Korea, eomma dan kamu akan jarang bertemu, sayang." Finalnya pada Jihoon. Bahkan bisa jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mengatakan hal tersebut. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk anaknya._

 _Jihoon menyentuh ibunya, mulai dari rambut, lalu dahi kemudian menuju mata, hidung, mulut dan dagu._

 _"Kenapa, sayang?" Sekarang Baekhyun-lah yang dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya._

 _"Karena eomma bilang kita akan jarang bertemu, Jihoon ingin menyentuh wajah eomma, agar Jihoon tidak lupa bagaimana rupa eomma." Jihoon memang masih kecil, namun, ia sudah mengerti sekali dengan keadaan keluarganya._

 _Dulu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun hidup bersama, tinggal satu rumah, satu atap, satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang. Lebih tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu, sebelum sebuah konflik rumah tangga berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua. Siapa di dunia ini yang menginginkan perceraian? Tidak ada. Mereka semua yang menjalin hubungan sakral yang disebut pernikahan sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan pahitnya perceraian. Namun, mengetahui bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol mempunyai DUA anak yang disembunyikan dari sahabatnya sendiri adalah pukulan telak bagi seorang Baekhyun. Apalagi ternyata hasil pertama mereka lahir terlebih dahulu dibanding anak kandungnya dengan Chanyeol dan setelah itu suaminya berani berbuat dusta lagi bahkan setelah ia sudah menikah dengan dirinya._

 _Baekhyun sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menemui mantan suaminya yang sudah menyakitinya seperti ini. Baekhyun mengakui dia tidak akan mampu menghidupi anaknya hanya dengan uang yang ia peroleh dari hasil kerjaannya. Sungguh, melihat anaknya yang biasa hidup dengan kemewahan namun selama setahun ini harus hidup sederhana membuatnya akhirnya luluh dengan perkataan mantan suaminya yang menghendaki Jihoon pulang ke Korea untuk menjadi ahli waris perusahaan keluarga mantan suaminya._

 _ **Mungkin dengan begitu, anak semata wayang-nya bisa bahagia.**_

 _ **Ya, kan?**_

 _"Disana kamu akan ada seorang kakak dan juga adik kecil, sayang. Kamu tidak akan kesepian, karena kamu juga mempunyai Jonghyun, Samuel dan Jinyoung." Ia meyakinkan anaknya seraya menatap lembut anaknya._

 _"Dengar, kamu harus kuat, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menangis. Eomma sayang kamu, nak. Eomma harap kamu bahagia dengan keluarga barumu."_

 _ **Jatuh.**_

 _ **Akhirnya air mata tersebut jatuh. Jihoon kecil terpaku.**_

 _ **Air mata seorang ibu yang akan ditinggalkan anaknya.**_

 _ **Suatu saat nanti, apakah Jihoon akan pernah merasakannya?**_

* * *

"Hyung! Hyung!" Ucap seseorang yang membuat Jihoon dari lamunannya.

Ah, Seonho?

Saat ini Jihoon sudah dirumah, ia sedang dikamarnya, sambil memegang bingkai kecil yang berisi foto dirinya dan ibunya saat di Amerika dulu.

"Itu, Baekhyun-ahjumma, ya, kak?" Tanya Seonho yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya sambil melirik bingkai foto tersebut.

"Iya.." Jihoon menjawab sambil tersenyum menatap wajah cantik ibunya.

Jihoon terakhir bertemu ibunya sudah lama sekali, kalau tidak salah, saat ia hilang waktu itu dan saat ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Jinyoung.

Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, namun ia yakin sekali ibunya baik-baik saja, alasannya karena ia dan ibunya mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat, dan dia tidak merasakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan terjadi pada ibunya.

Apakah, ibunya merasakan penderitaannya?

Jihoon harap tidak, karena ia tidak ingin ibunya merasakan perasaan sesakit ini.

Ia masih ingat bagiamana tekstur bibir ibunya, mancung hidung ibunya, bulu mata ibunya yang panjang, dan pipi gembilnya yang sama seperti Jihoon.

"Hyung, aku kangen Minhyun-hyung." Sela Seonho tiba-tiba.

 _DEG_.

Jihoon sontak meremas ujung piyamanya, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya saat nama ' _Minhyun_ ' disebut.

"Hyung pernah bertemu lagi tidak dengan Minhyun-hyung? Seonho sudah bertemu sih tapi seminggu yang lalu, hyung sibuk sekali sama kerjaannya."

"Minhyun-hyung bukan hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Seonho-ya. Ia juga sibuk dengan pernikahannya nanti bersama Jonghyun-hyung." Jihoon menatap kalender yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Jihoon senang, akhirnya Jonghyun bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain selain dirinya. Sedihnya, mungkin ia akan jarang bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Seonho tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan kakaknya dan berkata, _"Kalau hyung? Kapan hyung akan menikah?"_

* * *

Suara biola Gavotte yang mahal bergema di ballroom hotel berbintang lima yang mewah di Seoul. Di sebuah bar kecil, terlihat seorang lelaki elegan dengan tuxedo _Brioni_ yang mempunyai harga selangit dan terbuat dari _Vicuna_ _fur_ langka yang dijahit dengan emas putih. –

Saat ini hotel tersebut sedang mengadakan pesta bisnis untuk para tetinggi dan pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Lelaki tampan dengan mata menyerupai kucing yang saat ini sedang menegak segelas champagne mahalnya di bar tersebut adalah Hwang Minhyun, pewaris dari perusahaan Hwang, salah satu perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan erat dengan Keluarga Park karena mereka mempunyai nenek dan kakek yang sama.

Ia menikmati semilir angin serta pemandangan gedung berkerlap-kerlip diluar sana yang kontras dengan warna langit yang pekat dari jendela besar di ballroom tersebut.

Saat ia sedang menikmati gelas keempatnya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ah? Kwon Hyunbin.

Hyunbin segera duduk disamping Minhyun, ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih botol whisky lalu menuangkannya di sebuah gelas. "Tidak bosan Champagne terus? Mau Whisky?" tawarnya pada Minhyun.

"Menurutku, Whisky lebih nikmat." Dalam satu tegukan, cairan dalam gelas itu habis tak bersisa. "Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali. Whisky lebih manjur dalam menghilangkan stress."

"Aku tidak sedang stress, Kwon Hyunbin." Ia lebih melanjutkan untuk meminum gelas Champagnenya.

"Tidak baik seorang tunangan dari lelaki lain meminum anggur dengan lelaki lain." Ucap seseorang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Hyunbin yang melihat lelaki tengah baya yang mengejutkan mereka segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan, Minhyun yang tahu betul itu suara _Park Chanyeol_ tidak menoleh dan terus berkutat pada gelas Champagnenya.

"Tatap aku, Hwang Minhyun." Tegas Park Chanyeol padanya.

Minhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain dan menatap _ayahnya_.

Hwang Minhyun menatap ayah kandungnya, Park Chanyeol. Mengapa mereka anak dan ayah kandung padahal marga mereka jelas berbeda? Minhyun tidak mau menjelaskan secara rinci, seiring berjalannya waktu juga kau akan tahu mengapa.

"Aku turut bersedih dengan kesehatan Minyoung-noona yang semakin memburuk." Sok sedih! Itulah yang berada di dalam otak Minhyun sekarang.

Minhyun mengenakan topengnya sehari-hari dan tersenyum dingin menyembunyikan emosi aslinya, "Tidak apa, _samchon_."

"Kau tahu ibu angkatmu sedang eksakitan tapi kau memakai pakaian semahal ini? Kesannya kau tidak bersedih sama sekali. Kau tahu kan kalau rekan-rekan bisnis melihat hal ini, bisa-bisa kau dicap sebagai anak yang pembangkang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatapnya dari atas kebawah.

Senyuman palsu yang dingin kembali muncul lagi di wajah Minhyun, dia benar-benar pandai jika tentang mengatur emosinya, " _Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu yang memakai jas bermerk Kiton yang harganya mencapai dua puluh ribu dollar, samchon._ "

Hyunbin yang tidak ingin ikut campur akhirnya pamit dengan alasan harus menghampiri rekan bisnisnya.

Kepergian Hyunbin tergantikan dengan kedatangan tunangannya –Kim Jonghyun.

Jonghyun yang melihat kejadian tersebut mengenggam erat tangan mungil Minhyun dan membungkuk minta maaf pada Chanyeol, "Maaf, Tuan. Minhyun sudah meminum empat gelas _liquor_ , mungkin karena itulah ia mengelantur seperti ini.

Minhyun hanya menatap kesal tunangannya. Ia bisa melihat ayahnya mendengus dan pergi dari tempat kejadian tersebut.

Jonghyun menghempaskan tangan Minhyun dan sedikit membentak, "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak berlaku seperti itu!"

"Dia duluan yang memulai semuanya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jonghyun dan mukanya tetap datar.

"Aku ingin pulang, kepalaku sudah pusing." Ajak Minhyun pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengangukan kepalanya dan membawa tunangannya menuju jalan keluar ballroom tersebut.

* * *

Sesampainya di penthouse milik Minhyun, ia segera membaringkan tubuh tunangannya di kasur besar miliknya. Ia sebenarnya capek sekali menggendong Minhyun dari lantai dasar sampai lantai paling atas.

Saat ia hendak untuk pulang, tangannya ditahan oleh Minhyun, "Jangan pulang." Pintanya.

Ia menarik kuat tangan Jonghyun, sehingga Jonghyun sekarang berada di kasur, tepatnya disampingnya, "Kamu yakin mau pulang?" Bisiknya di telinga Jonghyun dengan nada yang begitu menggoda.

Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jonghyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

Jonghyun tidak munafik, ia masih seorang lelaki yang terangsang dengan tubuh seseorang. Apalagi di hadapannya adalah seorang lelaki yang notabene cantik.

Minhyun menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan yang begitu menggoda. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraba selangkangannya. Sedikit desahan keluar dari bibir Jonghyun saat Minhyun menggenggam barang berharganya dari luar. Minhyun menyeringai dan mulai membuka resleting Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menikmati kerja tunangannya.

 _"Malam ini, penuhi aku lagi, ya?"_

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah korden penthouse Minhyun yang tersibak, kamar megah benuansa putih ini akhirnya mendapatkan asupan cahaya—yang tak didapatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Hawa penat hasil tadi malam masih terasa didalam kamar ini—dimana peluh bercucuran dan desahan-desahan liar yang tidak berhenti sampai jam 3 subuh tadi.

Minhyun membuka mata dan lekas bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya betul-betul pegal karena aktivitas mereka semalam sehingga ia merenggangkan badannya sedikit. Ia tidak melihat tunangannya disampingnya, namun ia mencium bau enak dari dapur sehingga ia menyimpulkan Jonghyun sedang memasak untuknya.

Ia berjalan kearah dapur, dan sesampainya didapur, Jonghyun mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi." kepadanya.

Ia memeluk Jonghyun manja dari belakang, "Jonghyun pakai celemek ih kaya cewek." sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Minhyun, "Duduklah, biar kita makan."

Minhyun menuruti perkataan tunangannya dan duduk di depan meja makan.

"Kamu masak nasi goreng, ya? Aku bosan sekali makanannya itu terus!" Rengek Minhyun.

Jonghyun sekali lagi tersenyum dan segera menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan. Jonghyun duduk dengan manis memerhatikan Minhyun dengan cekatan menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya dan mangkuk Jonghyun.

Minhyun benar-benar manja dihadapannya.

Siapapun yang melihat lelaki secantik Minhyun dengan sifat manjanya pasti akan luluh. Namun, Jonghyun hanya mencintai Jihoon. Sayang sekali.

"Hey, jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan kasihan begitu." Tiba-tiba Minhyun jadi kesal. Ia yakin sekali Jonghyun sedang memikirkan si keparat Jihoon.

Minhyun memang begini. Ia adalah lelaki yang mempunyai sifat buruk yaitu moodnya selalu berubah-ubah. Pertama ia akan terlihat senang, bahagia dan tertawa, tapi bisa saja sedetik kemudia ia akan menjadi marah, kesal bahkan menangis sendiri?

Jonghyun mengelus kepala Minhyun agar emosi tunangannya mereda, "Aku tidak memandangmu seperti itu, Minhyun-ah."

"Kenapa kamu bohong?! Aku tahu kamu pasti lagi memikirkan si bedebah kecil itu kan?! Kamu kemarin bertemu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan-ku, kan, Kim Jonghyun?!" Mendengar Minhyun mulai menaikan nada suaranya dan berteriak, Jonghyun merasa alarm bahaya di kepalanya. Pria itu tidak ingin merusak mood Minhyun.

Minhyun mengebrak meja makannya, " _Kamu tahu kan dia sudah merebut segalanya dariku?! Aku sudah muak! Kamu bilang kamu tidak ingin sama seperti Bae Jinyoung, tapi kamu sama saja! Lelaki brengsek!"_

Jonghyun sudah sangat pusing, Minhyun mulai mengelantur lagi. Kondisi jiwanya dan Jihoon memang benar-benar sebelas dua belas.

Mata Minhyun memanas, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Jonghyun mungkin memang terpaksa menikahi Minhyun, tapi dia tidak ingin seperti Bae Jinyoung yang brengsek. Mungkin memang ia mencintai Jihoon, tapi.. ia sangat ingin melindungi Minhyun.

"Aku ambilkan obat ya?" Tawarnya seraya mengelus punggung tunangannya.

Minhyun menepis tangan Jonghyun dan menampar pipi Jonghyun, "Keluar, brengsek! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Jonghyun benar-benar terkejut dengan tamparan keras dari tunangannya, tapi jujur ia sudah berkali-kali mengalaminya, "Baiklah aku keluar. Kamu jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sudahlah, Jonghyun menyerah. Ia tidak mengerti lagi harus diapakan tunangannya. Ia pun keluar dari penthouse itu tanpa memandang Minhyun.

"Bajingan. Bahkan tidak lagi memeriksa keadaanku dan pergi begitu saja."

Ia berjalan kearah persediaan alkoholnya di lemari pendinginnya, setelah mengambilnya ia duduk di lantai seperti orang sakit jiwa yang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup.

Menghabiskan alcohol dalam gelas yang dipegangnya, ia melemparkan gelas itu ke kaca yang terletak didapurnya, membuat kedua objek tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Ia mengambil satu botol lain, meneguk isinya dengan marah, terus meneguknya lagi dan lagi. Panas di tenggorokannya tak ia perdulikan. Ia menghabiskan isi botol itu sekaligus, kemudian membiarkan botol kosong itu menggelinding di lantai.

Ia memandang penampilannya sendiri pada cermin didepannya dengan lesu. Matanya sembab, rambutnya kusut, bahkan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Kini matanya menciptakan sebuah ilusi, lalu ia dapat dengan jelas memandang wajah yang tak familiar, wajah yang **sangat** **dibenci** oleh Minhyun.

Kali ini lelaki itu melempar cermin yang memantulkan bayangan lelaki yang dibencinya sampai pecah menggunakan vas bunga. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke bawah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang senada dengan warna matanya.

" _Fuck! Park Jihoon, leave me alone you, bitch!_ " Umpatnya entah pada siapa.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan segara mencari nama yang akan ia telpon sekarang.

Panggilannya tersambung, ia menyeringai,

 _"Halo, Lee Daehwi?"_

 _PRANG_

 _ **Jihoon menatap gelas yang tadinya ia pegang tiba-tiba jatuh.**_

 _ **Ia merasakan hal yang sangat buruk akan menimpa dirinya.**_

* * *

 _ **GUUUUUUUUYS MAAF LAMA BANGET YAAAA :( UPDATENYA LAMA BANGET SORRY YA T_T**_

 _ **MAAF YA AKU LAMA BANGET TERUS GAADA WINKDEEP PULA. TAPI INI UDAH MAU KE PLOT SERIUSNYA SOALNYA _**_

 _ **INI CHAPTER MENGECEWAKAN MEMANG...:")**_

 _ **MAAF YA.. TUNGGU AKU YA UPDATENYA..**_

 _ **SEE YOU GUYS! THANKYOU BUAT REVIEWSNYA SELALU NEMBUS 50! :(**_

 _ **SEE YOU.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Home

Chapter 1

Produce 101's fanfiction starring Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Samuel Kim, Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin and Lee Daehwi.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Aku hanya minjam mereka di fanfic aku:(

Pairing : Jinyoung x Jihoon, Samuel x Jihoon , Jinyoung x Daehwi, Samuel x Daehwi, Guanlin x Seonho

Rate : T-M

Genre : ANGST ANGST ANGST TERUTAMA UNTUK JIHOON

AU, OOC, Typos, etc.

Copyrightrivaicchi 2017

Guys disini umurnya begini

Jihoon, Hyungseob : 21

Jinyoung, Daehwi, Guanlin, Woojin : 20

Jonghyun : 23

Seonho dan Samuel : 19

Anggap aja ini udah tahun 2020

xXx

 **"Bagiku tidak apa kok. Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bosan padaku.. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku."**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk Lee Daehwi"**

" _ **Kau dengan seenaknya menyiksa Jihoon-hyung dari batin bahkan fisiknya. Apa kurang hyung untuk lelaki tidak tahu berterimakasih padamu? Menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dengan tega dan brengseknya, kau berselingkuh dihadapan istrimu sendiri. Disaat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus kedua orang tuamu, mengorbankan waktunya untuk memikirkanmu, dengan santainya kau bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki itu! Brengsek! Mati kau bersama kekasih jalang-ku, Lee Daehwi. Aku akan merampas hyung darimu."**_

 _ **"Jangan bermain api denganku, Bae Jinyoung."**_

 _Dua._

Angka yang genap, bukan?

Bae Jinyoung, pada saat aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku benar-benar merasakan bahwa kau adalah takdirku.

Kita selalu bersama.

Tidak ada yang menggangu.

Tapi, semenjak kedatangan lelaki perebut itu, lelaki yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri kedalam kisah cinta kita, angka manis yang bernama _'dua'_ itu sudah berubah.

 _Tiga._

Angka yang ganjil, bukan?

Tidak akan ada pasangan abadi yang tercipta dari angka ganjil tersebut.

Satu orang yang datang berkedok muka manis menjijikan itu hanya akan merusak keindahannya.

Untuk itu aku harus melenyapkannya. Dan mengubah angka ganjil itu menjadi angka genap yang seharusnya.

Aku ingin mengatakan "Matamu hanya untuk melihatku". Tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatakan itu dengan lantang padamu di akhir cinta yang terbelit ini.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu tak bisa hanya melihatku saja?

Apa seorang Park Jihoon saja tidak cukup untuk Bae Jinyoung?

Apa aku saja tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan hatimu?

Kenapa kamu lebih memilih Lee Daehwi?

Kenapa Ia lebih memilih.. orang tidak tahu berterimakasih yang sudah kutolong dari kesengsaraannya?

Jihoon kini sedang di taman dekat rumahnya. Tempat dimana Jinyoung pertama kali mencetuskan akan menjadi rumah-nya.

Ia tersenyum lembut melihat banyak bunga lily merah dan putih yang masih berkembang di taman ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa ia kesini, namun Seonho memaksanya untuk datang ke taman ini. Entah untuk apa?

Ia masih asik bernostalgia tentang kenangan manisnya dengan Jinyoung disini sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _Jihoon-hyung._ " Terdengar suara seseorang.

Suara seseorang yang sangat Jihoon kenal.

Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu itu suara siapa, pupilnya membesar, tanpa sadar pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan cairan bening yang sudah memaksa untuk keluar.

Sosok tersebut memeluk Jihoon dengan erat dari belakang, "Hyung, aku pulang." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Jihoon.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan?" Jihoon menunduk dalam tangisannya seraya memegang erat tangan yang sudah melingkarinya.

"Bukan. Tatap aku, hyung." Lelaki tersebut memutar tubuh pujaan hatinya dan menangkup wajah cantik Jihoon sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

Melihat senyuman tersebut setelah empat tahun lamanya, benar-benar hal yang tak terduga akan terjadi padanya hari ini. Rasa rindu yang meluap sekarang melebur.

" _M-muel.. Muel, ini benar-benar Muel-nya Jihoon?_ "

Muel-nya Jihoon? Samuel—lelaki yang memeluk Jihoon tadi terkekeh mendengar panggilannya dari Jihoon bisa ia dengar lagi.

"Samuel bodoh! Bodoh, Jihoon benci!" Jihoon memeluk Samuel dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah tergenang dengan air matanya di dada bidang Samuel.

Samuel sudah sangat tinggi, dahulu tinggi mereka sama, namun sekarang? Ia sudah bisa membenamkan wajah mungilnya di dada Samuel.

Samuel mengusap-usap sayang rambut halus lelaki mungil yang sedang ada didekapannya.

"Kamu tidak bilang ke aku kamu mau pulang. _You're literally the worst human being ever, Muel!_ " Rengek Jihoon sambil mencibirkan bibir mungilnya.

" _Don't pout, hyung. Are you tempting me to kiss that lips of yours?_ " Godanya sambil menyeringai tampan.

" _Ih! Still as pervert as ever_ , ya, kamu itu?" Jihoon berjinjit dan berusaha menjitak Samuel.

Sedikit gagal sih. Habis Samuel sekarang tinggi, jauh berbeda saat mereka masih di bangku SMA ia dan Jihoon tingginya hampir sama.

Samuel tersenyum mengejek seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Jihoon. Jihoon kembali cemberut, "Berisik, ih. Pulang-pulang ngeselin!" Jihoon melepaskan dekapan Samuel dan memilih untuk pergi saja dari taman itu, dia kesal sekali dengan Samuel.

 _Grep._

Tiba-tiba Samuel memeluk Jihoon dari belakang sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya menghirup aroma floral yang sungguh Samuel tidak tahu apa itu secara spesifik.

" _No, don't go."_

Astaga, saat ini mereka sedang berpelukan di taman bunga yang sangat cantik. Lelaki tampan yang sedang memeluk erat lelaki mungil didepannya dengan pemandangan hamparan bunga indah, momen tersebut seakan terdapat di lukisan mengingat visual kedua tokoh yang sedang berpelukan tersebut sangatlah diatas rata-rata.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi ranum milik Jihoon saat Samuel dengan romantisnya mengatakan, " _Candle light dinner with me, tonight, hyung?_ "

Saat ini Guanlin sedang berfokus menyetir, sedang lelaki manis disampingnya asik menggunakan ponselnya.

Bukan—Lelaki manis disampingnya bukan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya atau bisa disebut sebagai Seonho namun lelaki yang notabene lebih tua setahun dan merupakan mantan kekasihnya, Ahn Hyungseob.

Ia sedang mengantar Hyungseob pulang karena Hyungseob hari ini tidak membawa mobil dan Jihoon sudah pulang tadi bersama Seonho.

Drrttt … Drrtt …

Guanlin merasakan getaran di kantung celananya, dengan sigap ia merogoh kantung celananya sambil tangan kanannya tetap memegang alat kemudi didepannya.

Ia menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya. "Hyung dimana?" Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan tenang, "Di jalan."

"Baiklah, ahjumma menyuruhku menelponmu untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Seonho tunggu, ya, hyung!" Ia bisa mendengar suara Seonho sangat girang entah mengapa.

Setelah itu Guanlin langsung mematikan telponnya dan mulai kembali menyetir menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Hyungseob menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, "Pasti Seonho? Aku tidak enak. Dia pasti tidak suka melihatmu mengantarku."

Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian Guanlin mulai membuka mulutnya, "Jangan membicarakan Seonho jika sedang berdua denganku."

"Guanlin, dengar, aku dan kamu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jangan sakiti Seonho. Ingat, dia sangat polos. _Jangan sakiti dia, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin suatu hal bodoh terulang namun dengan tokoh yang berbeda._ " Ungkap Hyungseob yang tentu saja membuat Guanlin bingung.

Tentu saja Hyungseob sedang membicarakan Jihoon.

Demi Tuhan, Hyungseob sudah tahu karakteristik semua anggota keluarga Park yang mayoritas memiliki gangguan jiwa.

Pertama, Minhyun. Lalu kedua, Jihoon. Apakah anak terakhir dari Keluarga Park tersebut juga akan mempunyai kondisi mental yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya?

 _Hyungseob harap tidak._

Guanlin menepikan mobilnya saat telah sampai di depan rumah Hyungseob, "Sudah sampai."

"Ah, iya." Hyungseob yang melamun saat memikirkan hal tersebut dengan sigap mulai merapikan barang-barangnya dan saat ia ingin keluar,

 _Cup_.

Guanlin dengan sigap mengecup pipi kanannya.

Demi Tuhan, Hyungseob sangat terkejut saat Guanlin melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, bodoh!" Sebenarnya Hyungseob _ambyar_ tapi ia ingat kalau ia dan Guanlin tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Hyungseob keluar dari mobil tersebut, Guanlunterus memandang punggung wanita di depannya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dan memasuki kediamannya. Setelah yakin Hyungseob telah masuk dan terjaga, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" _Back to reality_." Gumamnya sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju mansionnya.

* * *

Mereka sedang melaksanakan candle light dinner mereka di Manhattan Grill yang terdapat di hotel Renaissance dimana tempat itu disebut sebagai icon New York di jantung Seoul. Restoran ini sangat elegan, ditambah kesannya yang mempunyai gaya arsitektur klasik modern.

Berbagai hidangan lezat tersaji di atas meja, lilin-lilin berbentuk mawar berwarna merah dan biru muda tersusun indah bak pohon cemara di tengah-tengahnya. Memberikan kesan romantis dan mewah.

Dengan kehadiran nyala lilin dengan suasana temaram plus romantis di sekitarnya sehingga terciptalah nuansa kelembutan, kasih sayang dan romantis.

Jihoon berbinar-binar melihat pemandangannya saat ini. Hebat sekali! Rasanya ia seperti dibawa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Ini adalah dinner yang selalu diimpikan Jihoon.

Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada orang disekitarnya, "Kamu sudah sewa tempat ini, ya, Muel?" Tanyanya karena ia bingung ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di restoran seindah dan semewah ini.

Saat itu Samuel sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik si lelaki manis berambut pirang kecoklatan, menganalisa setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya.

Sehingga ia tidak fokus kepada pertanyaan Jihoon. Oh, Tuhan, betapa cantiknya lelaki dihadapannya ini. Bisakah ia memilikinya?

" _Hello, earth to Kim Samuel_? Kamu sdah kebiasaan memakai bahasa Inggris, ya, sampai pertanyaan aku tidak didengar!"

Samuel tersenyum lembut dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan lelaki didepannya, "I've already booked this restaurant. Kalau banyak orang disini berarti bukan candle light dinner, kan, sayang?"

Wajah Jihoon memerah saat Samuel mengucapkan kata sayang, "Jangan memanggilku begitu ahhh.."

"Nah, bagaimana kabar hyung selama aku diluar sana?" alih-alih mengubris permintaan Jihoon, Samuel mulai bertanya dengan Jihoon. Sembari menunggu pertanyaan itu terjawab, mereka sudah menyantap hidangan mewah yang disediakan didepan wajah mereka.

"Baik!" Senyum terpoles dibibir Jihoon saat menjawabnya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan kain pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai menyantap hidangan didepannya.

Samuel tertawa kecil, "Jangan ada kebohongan diantara kita, hyung."

Jihoon tersenyum sedih dan mengerti apa maksud perkataan Samuel.

"Pandang aku, hyung." Suara Samuel mulai terasa dingin.

Jihoon memberanikan diri menatap lelaki yang lebih muda setahun didepannya.

"Aku harap hyung tidak bodoh dan masih melakukan hal bodoh terhadap pergelangan tanganmu, mengkonsumsi obat tidur dan merokok." Tatapnya tajam tepat pada manik rusa Jihoon.

"Bodohnya aku membiarkan hyung berbuat seperti itu.." Lirihnya. Samuel merasa gagal melindungi hidup dan matinya. —

Samuel bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berdiri disamping Jihoon, mengelus wajah sosok lelaki manis didepannya, menyingkirkan helaian coklat muda yang menghalangi kecantikan sang pujaan hati.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa, hyung. Kita akan mulai dari rehabilitasi."

 **Brugh!**

Pukulan terhadap meja terdengar saat Samuel mengucapkan kata rehabilitasi.

"Apa kau menganggapku gila, Kim Samuel?"

Samuel terkejut melihat Jihoon yang saat ini sedang menunduk kebawah, namun aura kelam terpancar jelas disekitarnya.

 _''Kau masih sama, kau belum sembuh, hyung.'_

"Semua ini, ada hubungannya dengan Bae Jinyoung, kan?" Pertanyaan tajam tersebut menembus telinga seorang Park Jihoon.

Keduanya terdiam dan terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jihoonmenghela napasnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak tidak karuan karena emosinya yang kalut dan juga kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya. Jihoon mengusap kedua pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air matanya. Secepat mungkin Jihoon langsung memasang senyum palsunya kepada Samuel.

Samuel berlutut dan mendekap tubuh mungil hyung tersayangnya, "Jangan membohongi diriku, hyung. Sudah kukatakan tadi."

Samuel mendekap lebih erat erat tubuh mungil Jihoon. Tak ingin melepaskannya, seakan Jihoon adalah hidup dan matinya. Andai waktu dapat di hentikan, ia ingin terus seperti ini bersama Jihoon. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Takdir tak mengijinkan mereka tetap bersama.

Jihoon yang merasakan betapa besar cinta Samuel padanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya dan jatuh ke bahu Samuel.

"Maafkan aku, Samuel." Gumam Jihoon lirih.

* * *

Jinyoung menatap bingkai foto yang menangkup potretnya dengan kekasihnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Betapa indahnya Lee Daehwi dimata seorang Bae Jinyoung.

Tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi, wajah mungilnya, hidung mancungnya, matanya yang seakan dapat memancarkan dan memberikan semangat pada Jinyoung dan tubuhnya yang bagai candu bagi Jinyoung.

Memang. Ia sudah pernah bersetubuh dengan seorang Lee Daehwi.

Mana mungkin ia bisa tahan dan menahan kontrol dengan pesona lelaki manis yang menjelma menjadi kekasih tercintanya itu?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Adikku belum kehilangan kewarasannya kan?" Jinyoung melihat kakak perempuannya, Joohyun berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, noona?" Jinyoung menatap kakaknya sambil memberikan isyarat agar kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya.

Joohyun duduk disebelah Jinyoung, "Sebentar lagi ayah pulang, dan ingin memberitahukan kamu sesuatu. Apa yang ingin diberitahukannya padamu, kakak benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi lebih baik kamu siap-siap dan jaga kesopananmu didepan ayah kandung-mu, Jinyoung-ah." Ucap Joohyun smabil mengelus surai adik kesayangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Jinyoung merasakan hal yang ganjal. Biasanya ayahnya hanya akan pulang jika ada hal yang penting, bahkan ayahnya bisa pulang kerumah sebulan sekali karena sibuknya lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan kerjaannya di perusahaanya.

"Tidak tahu, kakak hanya mendengar percakapan ibu dan ayah sedikit dari telepon tadi. Kakak cepat-cepat kesini untuk mengingatkanmu tentang sopan santun mengingat akhir-akhir ini sopan santun-mu sudah kosong." Tatap kakaknya serius pada Jinyoung.

Joohyun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan, jangan membantah apa yang ayah katakan, kakak tidak mau terjadi perpecahan lagi dirumah ini."

"Dari awal rumah ini sudah hancur." Ujar Jinyoung tiba-tiba.

"Jinyoung! Jangan bicara seper-"

 _Tok. Tok_

Ucapan Joohyun terhenti ketika seorang pelayan dirumah mengetuk pintu kamar Jinyoung dan dihadiahi tanda 'masuk' oleh tuan muda rumah tersebut.

"Tuan besar sudah datang dan menunggu di meja makan, nona muda, tuan muda."

Jinyoung menatap datar pelayan tersebut, dan pelayan tersebut segera meninggalkan kamar Jinyoung.

"Sekarang kita kebawah, dan jangan lupakan apa yang noona katakan padamu tadi, ingat itu, Bae Jinyoung?" Perintah Joohyun sambil menatap tajam adiknya yang hanya dihadiahi putaran mata malas Jinyoung.

Kedua kakak-adik keluarga Bae tersebut menuruni tangga utama besar di mansion tersebut dan menemukan ibu dan ayah mereka yang sedang menunggu mereka di meja makan.

Joohyun memberikan pelukan hangat pada ayahnya namun Jinyoung hanya melewati ayahnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah ibunya. Para pelayan berdatangan dan menyiapkan banyak hidangan-hidangan mewah. Setelah itu kegiatan makan pun berjalan, tanpa suara, atau bisa dibilang tak satu pun yang berani bersuara. Hanya denting sendok yang mengisi atmosfir ruangan. Table manner adalah sesuatu yang teramat penting bagi keluarga kehormatan seperti mereka.

"Mengapa appa tiba-tiba pulang?" Jinyoung membuka pembicaraan keluarga tersebut, tentunya setelah semua orang selesai dengan makanannya.

Ia memandang ayahnya yang tengah berkutat mengelap bibirnya dari sisa-sisa makanan yang baru saja disantap.

Semenit berlalu, kepala keluarga Bae belum menjawab pertanyaan anak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi," Kali ini ia memandang tajam ayahnya. Joohyun yang melihatnya memperlihatkan raut khawatir akan nada dingin adiknya.

"Mengapa setelah tiga bulan tidak pernah menginjakan kaki dirumah ini, ayah tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Siapa pemilik rumah ini, Bae Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung menggeram mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Cukup dengan keangkuhanmu itu, anak muda." Tuan Bae menekan suaranyaaura panas mulai menguar disekitarnya.

Tuan Bae menghela nafasnya, "Sudah, jangan membuat tensi darah ayahmu naik, Jinyoung-ah. Lagipula, appa kesini membawa kabar bahagia."

Jinyoung diam tanpa suara. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan ia merasakan sesuatu.

Merasakan firasat buruk.

Ayahnya menatapnya dan tersenyum, " _Minggu depan kau dan Jihoon akan resmi menikah._ "

 _BLAR!_

Ayahnya sudah benar-benar gila! Telapak tangan Jinyoung sudah mengepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. Jika ia bisa melempar kursi maka mungkin sekarang ia sudah melempar kursinya dan menghancurkan meja makan itu karena emosinya.

Seketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh ibunya. Ibunya menatapnya dengan raut belas kasihan dan sedih. Seakan ingin menyalurkan permintaan maaf karena telah mengecewakan anaknya.

 _Bae Joon Young keparat!_ Kalimat sumpah serapah tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya yang sudah panas.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat kerapuhan ibunya.

Dengan segala keberanian dan emosinya yang meluap, ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku menolak."

Joohyun terkejut dengan kata-kata adiknya. Ia mengerti bahwa adiknya tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Tapi apakah Jinyoung lupa bahwa apa saja yang dikatakan kepala kelurga tersebut adalah perintah. Tidak boleh ada yang menolak perkataannya.

"Kau sudah dijodohkan Bae Jinyoung, dengan lelaki dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan keluarga kita." Sederet kata yang dilontarkan ayahnya langsung menohok hati Jinyoung.

"Bukan dengan Lee Daehwi yang notabene anak yatim-piatu dan mengandalkan keluarga tunanganmu untuk finansialnya."

"Beraninya kau yang juga mengandalkan keluarga Park untuk finansial membicarakan hal rendah tersebut tentang kekasihku!"

 _PLAK!_

Jinyoung membelalak dan memegang pipinya yang perih akan tamparan seseorang, ia mendongak lurus dan menemukan tangan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia sangka menamparnya tengah berdiri sambil mengigit bibirnya dan berjuang melawan airmatanya.

"Cukup Bae Jinyoung! Apa yang kau katakan sudah keterlaluan!" Bentak Joohyun.

Tuan Bae bungkam tak berniat menanggapi. Kekecewaan akan Jinyoung sudah terlalu mengakar kuat dalam hatinya. Sehingga apapun yang dikatakan oleh anak lelakinya itu tidak akan mempan padanya.

Jinyoung menatap datar keluarganya, ia berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya.

Entah kemana.

Ia hanya ingin pergi.

Ia benci rumah ini.

Jinyoung sempoyongan dan memasuki mobilnya lalu melacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya di bar dekat rumah Daehwi, ia sengaja memilih bar ini agar ia kuat mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk mengingat ia akan pulang ke tempat sang kekasih.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Daehwi yang dihadiahi pandangan khawatir dari lelaki manis dihadapannya.

"Jinyoung-ah! Kamu mabuk?" Lutut Jinyoung sudah tidak bisa menopang berat badannya karena mabuk berat. Jinyoung ebnar-benar tidak mampu untuk berdiri sendiri.

Daehwi membawa tangan Jinyoung kepundaknya dan menopang lelaki tersebut ke kamarnya.

Bibir Jinyoung mengecup ringan serta sedikit menekankan ciumannya pada bagian belakang leher Daehwi dimana dapat mengirimkan rasa merinding diseluruh tubuh Daehwi.

"Jin-" Ucapan Daehwi terputus ketika melihat bahu bergetar kekasihnya.

Jinyoung menangis.

Jujur, Daehwi tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya menangis.

Sesampainya di kasur, ia memeluk Jinyoung dan mengelus surai lembut Jinyoung sambil membisikan _'tidak apa', 'aku disini', 'aku sayang kamu'_.

Jinyoung tidak peduli bahkan saat air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baginya ia sudah sepantasnya menitikkan air mata kala sebuah harapan mendatanginya yang sudah tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan.

 _Ia mencintai Lee Daehwi._

 **Selamanya.**

* * *

 **Aku kembali setelah liburan langsung update deh. By the way, aku jd males lanjutin, a lots of you daehwi stan think that i hate Daehwi. If you know my personal account, i post a lots of Daehwi there, he is one of my pick back in PD101. Gue gapernah make Daehwi disini jadi antagonis karena gua benci dia, karena kebetulan Jinyoung real life deket sm Daehwi jd ya gua make dia aja biar lebih ngefeel cinta segitiganya. Ya kali gua make Guanlin jadi orang ketiga buat Baejin?**

 **Jadi please jangan liat dari satu sisi, mending lo juga baca fanfic ini jangan asal judge, emang disini ada gtu gua buat Daehwi nista? Lagian dah gua perjelas kemaren kalo antagonis disini bukan DAEHWI. MINHYUN is the MAIN ANTAGONIST HERE. Tapi Minhyun stan ga ada yang komplain. So please refrain yourself from judging my story when you actually sama sekali belum baca work gua :)**

 **Gua jd bete tauuu hehe, tapi gua bakal lanjutlah.**

 **Tunggu ya 3 Love you guys :3**


	9. NEWS!

Jadi itu... aku cuma mau bilang, kalo aku pindah dari ffn ke wattpad. Maaf banget ya T_T terus nih semuanya, aku pindah ke wattpad dengan username **fluffyong**

Silahkan follow karena **aku bakal lanjutin Home disana dan bakal jadi season 2**. Bener, chapter terakhir itu end of season 1, and i'm gonna continue it di wattpad, dear readers. Maafin aku ya, udah bikin bingung, aku janji bakal update secepatnya disana, dan disana jangan bingung aku belum nulis apa-apa ya karena masih dalam tahap proses. Terus juga aku ada project ff Ongniel dengan genre angst juga ceritanya tentang Seongwoo yang populer tapi gabisa naklukin Daniel yang bad boy karena Daniel punya perasaan sama Jihoon. HAHA, ya memang dari situ aja ketauan kak i'm sucker for unrequited love story.

Udah ya! Aku Cuma mau bilang follow **FLUFFYONG** di wattpad karena tuh kalo ga kamu follow pas aku publish season duanya kamu malah gatau. Bye, ffn! :")


End file.
